The Legend of Zelda: The Darkness Saga Part 1
by TheAlphaWolfe90
Summary: It's been 20 years since Link and Midna's twins were born; and for now, the Twilight Realm and the Kingdom of Hyrule are safe, but when a force from the East attacks; The Twilit Royals are thrown back into a war, and Gerrik's destiny starts to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _"Elric!" Link yelled from the rafters, Elric looked up just as Link dropped and brought his sword straight down. Elric smirked._

 _"You Light Worlders are so predictable!" The usurper growled as he swung his blade, catching Link under the shield and breaking the bone of the Hero's shield arm. Link winced in pain as he stood up. He tenderly took his shield off, now he was without two of the Hidden Techniques the Heroes Shade had taught him, the Helm Splitter and Shield Attack. Luckily he could still fight. Midna went to move towards him, but a look in his eyes made her stop, the feral eyes of his wolf form were there, like they always were, however Midna could see the true spirit of the wolf coming out in him._

 _"How are you going to fight me with a broken arm, and no shield?" Elric said. Link responded not with words but by running at Elric with his sword dragging on the ground, sparks flying. The two met blades, Elric in a downward arc, and Link in an upward arc. The parried and stabbed at one another. It was a stalemate for ten minutes or so, though in the Twilight Realm, how could one tell. Link finally fainted to the right, and when Elric fell for it, Link opened a gash on his opponent's side, breaking three ribs. Link heard the definite crack of breaking bone and smirked._

 _"We are even now:you broke my arm, and I broke your ribs." Link growled as Elric fell to his knees in pain, his sword dropping out of his hand. Link kicked it out of the reach of his foe. Elric breathed shallowly._

 _"Finish me. You have bested me. Finish me." Elric breathed deeply. But the death strike never came, Link sheathed his sword on his back and motioned for Midna to come with him._

 _"This fight is over, you can barely walk, barely stand. I have won." Link said. Elric growled._

 _"You Light Worlders are all the same, kind hearted, weak, and so predictable!" Elric said managing to get to his feet and rush towards Link, a dagger aimed at the Hero's heart. Link however, with the hearing of a wolf, could hear Elric's footsteps, no matter how faint, and quickly drew his sword, and spun around slicing the former Twili King right in half._

 _"I offered you life, and you chose death, foolish pitiful man." Link said sheathing his sword. Midna walked over across the throne room and picked up the Hylian Shield, that lay forgotten ever since Link's arm was broken._

* * *

"Link…Link are you ok?" Midna asked as she awoke sleepily next to her husband, she had heard the King of Twilight shifting in their bed, and now he sat bare chested on the side of the bed.

"I'm fine, Midna, just…can you believe it's been nearly 22 years since I defended this world from Elric, almost 23 since Ganondorf's fall, and only 20 years since the birth of the twins?" He asked running a hand through his messy blonde hair. Midna smirked.

"The day the children were born was the day my life was complete; without either one of you three, I would be lost." She said as she leaned up on her elbow and ran her free hand down her husband's chiseled back. Link smiled.

"Tell me about it…Gerrik and Marisa; they are…special to say the least." Link said as he looked down at his Triforce of Courage that graced his hand. He looked out the window of their bedroom. "The Twilight has shifted, Twi-Dawn is before us." He said, to a common Light Walker, as Link had dubbed them, it would look like normal Twilight, but Link had lived in this world for 22 years; after defeating Elric, he stayed with Midna to govern the Twili People; however he did go back and forth between the realms to check in, and it was easier now, since the Mirrors had been remade, one in the Mirror Hall of the Twilight Palace, the other in the Mirror Hall of Hyrule Castle.

"Indeed it is; I guess I should actually get up then, I actually have something to do today." Midna said as she draped the blankets over her body and walked over to her closet, she dressed into her royal clothes and placed her crown atop her head.

"Marisa and I are heading into the Village; apparently we have to present ourselves to the people, or so says the Royal Advisor, and besides, we need to find her a suitor." Midna said. Link rolled his eyes.

"What Light Walkers not good enough? I mean Gerrik has seemed to woo Natasha, hell he hardly gets away from her when he comes with me to check on Hyrule." Link said as he too stood up and walked over to his closet, where he donned a tunic and leggings, the leggings instead of the white he use to wear were now a dark green, and his tunic, once green was now a blackish blue, with green Twilit markings adorning it, in the back of his closet; long forgotten hung his Hero's Tunic, battered and torn from years of wear and tear, he paused a moment to run his hand up the arm of his white undershirt across the stich from the wound inflicted by Elric, that made him lose the use of his shield. He heard Midna chuckle at his previous comments and was brought out of his memories.

"Yes well, I seem to recall Light Walkers being attracted by Royalty; well at least two of them." Midna purred as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "You miss wearing it don't you?" She asked. Link sighed.

"Yes and no. I miss it because it is a part of who I am, yet I don't because as long as I don't have to wear it, I know that Hyrule is safe." Link said; although he was never sure why he would ever wear the battered old tunic again. Midna chuckled.

"Come, let's go eat." Midna said as she turned to walk away. Link nodded and together the Royals took off towards the dining hall.

"I swear if Gerrik is late for training again, I'm grabbing that cursed shard and turning him into a wolf." Link said as he and Midna walked past the children's separate rooms.

"I quite liked you as a wolf, you were obedient." Midna teased, Link rolled his eyes, 23 years of knowing each other, 21 years of marriage come next fall, and she was still childish.

"See the thing about being a wolf: I can deal with the tail, but the fleas, they are murder." Link said as he opened the doors to the dining room. They saw Marisa already awake and eating, wearing her royal attire for the day in the village, but Gerrik was no were to be seen.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back. Where did you say that shard was?" Link asked as he gritted his teeth; although he couldn't blame his son. When Rusl was teaching him the ways of the sword, he slept in as well.

"Go easy on him." Midna said as she kissed her husband. "Otherwise, he won't be the only one suffering from fleas." She threatened as Link turned. The Hero King gulped, but took off towards his sons chambers.

"Gerrik?" Link asked in a disappointed tone as he entered his son's room, yet when he pulled back the covers, nothing was there, just pillows.

"Hiyah!" Gerrik yelled as he swung from the rafters of his room and delivered a kick to Link's stomach, the King grunted as he was flung back out of the room and over the hallway, into the courtyard.

"Cheeky little…" Link groaned as he sat up, only to see Gerrik running at him two wooden training swords at the ready, as Gerrik jumped over the wall however, Link grabbed him and with a swift kick sent his son flying, one of the swords dropping near Link; the other in Gerrik's hand. The prince of Twilight shook his head as he sat up dazed for a minute.

"Well it seems you've learned the element of surprise. Good job, now then en garde!" Link yelled as he darted towards his son, Gerrik kicked himself up and clashed swords with his father. The Prince tried with all his might to overpower his father, but it seemed like today Link was holding back; and Link had faced many men ten times stronger than Gerrik. Link grunted as he pushed his son off and the two stood about three feet from each other. Neither one said anything just waited to see who would make the first move.

Gerrik did, with his sword pointed downward, digging into the ground, he ran at his father. He brought his sword up in arc like swing, yet Link deflected it, Gerrik parried and slashed at his father, Link blocked and dodged them all. Years of training without a shield had paid off, and it wasn't that Link didn't want to use a shield after his fight with Elric, the bone hadn't set right, and even the lightest shield caused strain when any sort of force was put on it.

"You done?" Link asked melodramatically as his son lowered his blade. "Good. You too loose Gerrik; your body, when you use a sword, your body basically gets an extension. You need to learn to be able to move all muscles in your body at once with your sword strokes. When you learn this, you will be able to read your opponent." Link said as he circled his son.

"Yes father." He said, Link smiled and seemingly began to walk away, before he spun around and swung, his sword clashing with Gerrik's.

"Good thing your senses are keen." Link said as he dropped to a knee and swept his son's feet from underneath him.

"However, you fail to look at your surroundings. You do have a hell of a kick though." Link said as he helped his son to his feet.

"Yeah I figured I'd try to catch you off guard, element of surprise." Gerrik said, Link smirked.

"Come, we'll eat then we will actually train." The Hero said as he and his son walked towards the Dining Hall to meet the rest of the Royal Family, yet as they walked Link smiled inward, Gerrik was learning.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Hyrule, Queen Zelda awoke with a start. She looked over to her husband, Connor the Warrior King and smiled softly. Although fear still shook her, she looked out of her window and saw the Hour of Twilight was at hand, soon morning would come. Yet she couldn't get over her dream; Link lying in a pool of blood, the Triforce vanishing from his hand, over him a figure clad in black, with grey skin and white hair, and ever so faintly in the background, a giant of a man with flaming red hair began to shimmer in the distance.

"Please just let this be a nightmare." Zelda begged to the heavens, hoping her dream this time was no prophecy.

As Zelda stood on her balcony overlooking the Kingdom; in the Kingdom of Holodrum, the Tyrant King, General Onox sat on his throne.

"And you are positive this Master of yours can get me unlimited power?" The General asked a robed man, who had his hood up and his head down.

"Yes of course….for a cost." The figure said; his voice almost feminine.

"And what cost is that?" Onox asked curiously. The figure raised his head, and from under his hood; one could see piercing red eyes, grey skin, and white hair.

"The Triforce…of Hyrule." The man said his voice more demonic now than when he spoke previously, his tongue darting out like a snakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Link, are you almost ready?" Midna said as she walked back into the Royal Bedroom, she found Link staring up at the Master Sword which hung over their bed, a smile on his face.

"Can you explain to me why Zelda wants me to wear my old Hero Tunic?" Link asked as he shifted his body. The old fabric felt foreign to him. Midna smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around her husband from behind.

"Is it wrong of the Queen of Hyrule to make such a request? You're one of the most famous people in Hyrule, your stories are fabled. Why shouldn't the Hero of Twilight be present at the Princess' birthday?" The Twilit Queen said as she snuggled into her husband's shoulder.

"More to the point…how in the world does this thing still fit? I haven't worn it in over two decades." Link said, he knew Midna had a point though: to wear this tunic, as ratty as it was, was to honor the man that Hyrule still knew him as.

"Magic, my dear, can do wonders." Midna said pulling away from Link. The Hero just sighed. Of course magic was involved. Reaching up, Link grabbed the sword of evil's bane from the wall mount and brought it down, his sword hand gripping the hilt. He exhaled as he drew forth the sword for the first time in years, the faint glow of the Sol's radiated the pure silver of the blade, and lightly illuminated Link's face. The King of Twilight smiled as he felt the light weight of his sword in his hand. He returned the sword to its scabbard and hung the sword securely on his back.

"Alright, let's go, don't want to be late." Link finally said. Midna smiled at the sight of her husband and linked arms with him. Where the Hero was dressed in his old garb, Midna herself wore a regal deep turquoise dress, with black twilight markings, her hair down and wrapped in the ponytail she had back in the Twilight War. The Royal couple left their room and headed down the hallway to the left which lead them to the Mirror Chamber. When they got there they were joined by Marisa, wearing an elegant ruby red dress, and her hair done into a neat bun; and Gerrik, who, despite it being Natasha's birthday, looked like he just threw on a royal tunic, a sash that denoted him as the Prince of Twilight, and some leggings.

"For the love of the Hylian deity's do I have to dress you every time it's a royal occasion?! You're twenty for gods' sake!" Midna said using her powers to make Gerrik look more presentable. The Prince just stared at his mother dumbfounded.

"What at least I don't look like I just went two rounds with a Logi." Gerrik said looking at his father's garb; a Logi was a ferocious half-lizard, half-wolf that roamed the forests of the Twilight Realm. Link smirked.

"Actually it may not have gone against a Logi, but it has gone up against creatures you have never seen." Link said. Midna just smiled as the Royal Family entered the Mirror Chamber.

"Still, I wouldn't have picked that ratty old thing to go to Natasha's birthday in." Gerrik mumbled.

"Well excuse me for following Queen Zelda's orders, and besides this tunic has our family's legacy written all over it, my father wore it, I wore it, and some day Gerrik, when I am no longer around, and Hyrule needs a Hero of Light to balance out the forces of darkness; you will wear it." Link said. The Prince just rolled his eyes as the family stood in front of the Mirror, no one else spoke another word as the Mirror activated and their bodies were turned into particles and sucked into the Mirror and across the realms.

* * *

Link felt his feet plant firmly on the ground of pure white marble flooring; they had made it to Hyrule, as could be proven by the wash of sun light peeking in through the windows.

"And there they are." A voice rang out, Link turned his head to see the Warrior King of Hyrule, Connor walking towards them, unlike the Twilight King; Connor wore a regal blue tunic, with royal sash, some brown dress leggings, and his rapier hung at his hip.

"And I feel out of place." Link joked as the two clasped hands before embracing each other as brothers. Connor chuckled.

"Nonsense; Zelda requested you wear the tunic of the Hero." Connor said loud enough for the others to hear as he pulled away but as he did he quieted to a whisper. "After you are introduced, she wishes to speak with you in the throne room, before she and I are introduced." The King said. Link's eyes narrowed but he just moved his head slightly, signaling he understood. He looked over Link's shoulder and smiled at Midna and smiled.

"Stunning as ever my dear." He said as the two embraced quickly; the kids were also welcomed as they bowed to Connor.

"Well; if you will excuse me, Zelda and I are being introduced separately; we have one or two more duties to attend to in the ball room, we will join you in a little bit." The King said as he made his exit; the Twilit Royals headed towards the door of the Chamber that lead to the courtyard, as a fanfare blew.

"Now introducing; their Royal Majesties: Link Drite Varonis and Midna Rokkurr Varonis, King and Queen of the Twilight Realm!" The Royal page said as the doors opened; Link and Midna entered the courtyard arm in arm as the Hylian people stared in silence, lightly clapping, children staring in awe as the Hero of their bedtime stories was before them. The page called for silence as Gerrik and Marisa prepared to be called in.

"Introducing their Royal Majesties, Gerrik Uulfur Varonis and Marisa Fegurro Varonis, Crown Prince and Princess of the Twilight Realm!" The page said before Marisa and Gerrik entered; as his children were being announced, Link snuck away from the party and headed to the Throne Room were Zelda awaited, she wore her royal pink and purple dress, and her hair done up for the occasion; but she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Ok, what was so important that we had to cut time away from the party?" Link asked as he looked at Zelda.

"It's my dreams Link…and my dreams are never wrong when prophecy is involved." Zelda said. Link nodded.

"Tell me everything." Link said.

* * *

Link snuck his way back to Midna's side, hoping the Queen hadn't noticed he was missing, even though he was gone for nearly ten minutes.

"And where did you go?" Midna asked; she knew Link would try to make up a story as to not to worry her, but his demeanor and stature had changed since Connor whispered to him, but she decided to go with whatever lie Link came up with.

"Uh, Connor just needed advice on what song he and Natasha should dance to for the ceremonial father daughter dance." Link said quickly thinking on his feet as the fanfare blew again.

"Introducing; their Royal Highnesses, Connor Harcos Hylia and Zelda Leampa Hylia, the Queen and King of Hyrule!" The page said, as Zelda and Connor entered to pure silence and bowed heads, Link noticed that Zelda had hid her tiredness from the crowd of people, and as Connor and she made their way to the Twilight Royals, Link hid his own fears on the dreams Zelda had described. Greetings were quick, hugs and handshakes, but before either Royal could speak, another fanfare blew, and once again everyone silenced themselves.

"Introducing the Crown Princess of Hyrule, Natasha Mandra Hylia!" The page said as the doors opened again, and this time Natasha entered. The crowd all bowed as she descended the steps, except for Gerrik who couldn't take his eyes off Natasha. She was a thing of pure beauty; she wore a deep lavender dress that hugged her curves, her hair was up, except for the bangs that hung in front of her face, accenting her small frame, her lips were ruby red, and she wore a light blush. She wore elbow length white gloves, and pure silver heels. Link looked out of the corner of his eye as Gerrik ascended the stairs, Natasha paused to wait for him and smiled as he kneeled and presented his hand to her; which she took, together the two finished descending the stairs and headed over to the other royals. Midna bowed deeply and Marisa gave her friend a hug as the crowd began to mingle again. Link just smiled as Natasha turned. He was about to speak before a guard burst into the courtyard

"Invasion! Invasion from the East, it's Holodrum! They are attacking!" The guard yelled before falling over from exhaustion. Link just growled; it was happening earlier than Zelda thought.

"Gerrik, get Natasha, Marisa and your mother to safety! NOW!" Link yelled as he looked over his shoulder at the young royals, Gerrik nodded and gripping Natasha's hand, led the two Princesses into the Castle, Midna however didn't move. Link just stared at her.

"This time my love, I ride solo, I'll need you here with Zelda, make sure she's safe." Link said. Midna quickly grabbed her husband by the arms and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

"You better come back to me, or I swear to you, I will revive you myself, and turning into a wolf would be better then what I will do." She threatened against his lips. By now the crowd had been ushered into the halls of Hyrule Castle, and Connor was saying a short goodbye to Zelda.

"When have I ever not come back?" Link said as the two of them parted, Midna just chuckled and smiled, tears rolling down her eyes. Link said no more as Connor called for his horse. Both men mounted it and rode off to gather the Hylian Army.

"I hope I'm wrong, please let that part be wrong." Zelda whispered as a vision of Link lying in a pool of blood came back to the front of her mind.

 **Wolfe: I would just like the say thank you to all that is reading; I use to think it was the reviews that mattered most, but now I realize it is just the views that show me you like the story, but please feel free to comment, flames are welcome of course. I would also like to give a shout out to my friend TwiliRupee for editing this story ahead of time, please also go check out their stories. PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link and Conner had amassed the Hylian Army on the Field directly east of the castle. Link smiled inwardly. How fitting was it that he would defend the Kingdom he grew up in, on the same field he had fought Ganondorf on. Across the way; heavy footsteps and hoof steps could be heard. Link raised his head as he dismounted Conner's horse; to see thousands of Holodrum troops marching forward. At the head was Onox in all his glory. The Tyrant King's golden armor shone in the sunlight. But beside the King of Holodrum another figure sashayed, and as they neared neared Link; the Triforce he wore on his hand began to burn.

"Link what is it?" Conner asked from his horse as Link hissed in pain and rubbed the back of his hand. The Hero shook his head and looked forward.

"Nothing, don't worry." He said as he stared at the robed figure by Onox's side.

"King Conner, The Warrior King of Hyrule! I have come to wish your daughter a happy birthday!" Onox proclaimed with false joy in his voice.

"If that was indeed the case, why so many armed soldiers?" Conner counted. Onox chuckled manically.

"I thought that while I was here, I would take Hyrule's most valued treasure...the Triforce." The Tyrant sneered. Link clutched his Master Sword as he spoke.

"You do realize that even if we were willing to give it up; you would need to find one piece, and kill two monarchs? One of the Twilight Realm, and the other the Queen of Light?" The Hero barked. Onox just dismounted his horse and retrieved the giant ball and chain that hung on its side.

"I have no problem crushing a few Royal skulls to get what I desire." Holodrum's King said.

"If you wish to harm my wife, you'll have to go through me." Conner hissed. Link rose an arm to stop him.

"Conner, he's not going to get the chance, remember he wants the Triforce. Power's shard is missing, Wisdom belongs to Zelda, and I have Courage. He would be stupid to waltz by me." Link said as he twirled the Master Sword in his hand. No more words were said as Onox and Link stared at each other for a brief moment, but again the Hero's eyes fell onto the robed figure and the burning sensation returned.

"Archers ready!" Conner yelled.

"For Holodrum!" Onox yelled as he and his troops ran forward.

"Fire!" Conner yelled before leading his horse into a gallop. The archers released a volley of arrows skyward and watched as they rained down on their enemy. The Hylian forces gave a cry as they followed their King into battle, Link by Conner's side the whole way. But as Link neared the army of Holodrum, the robed figure was before him and Link could finally see his eyes: pure red. His skin was pale, and his hair white. Before Link could react further, a katana produced from the figure's robe and met with the Master Sword.

* * *

As the battle was beginning on the outside of the Castle Town walls, Gerrik stared out the window.

"Hey, you ok?" Marisa asked as she looked at her brother. Gerrik just nodded and turned to Marisa, faking a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied, he had always had this sixth sense about him, and something told him that this wasn't going to end in Hyrule's favor. Marisa smiled and nodded.

"Alright, well come one, let's eat something. Even though war is waging, it is still a party. And besides Natasha is looking for you." Marisa said, smiling like she always did, but Gerrik knew his sister. Even though she wore a smile, she was worried about their father as well.

* * *

As the battle raged on around him, all Link could do was focus on was the robed man in front of him, his movement's swift, his attacks fierce.

"Tell me, why do you serve Onox?" Link demanded as the two of them met blades again.

"Because I wish to revive my master; the master you have had a hand in defeating boy!" The stranger hissed as he pushed Link on to his back and lunged. Link rolled out of the way and the katana blade plunged into the earth, if he hadn't of moved, his heart would have been where the blade entered the earth.

"So you wish to revive Ganondorf huh? More reason, I guess, for me to stop you." Link stated as he flipped himself onto his feet.

"Oh so is that what Master is calling himself these days. Ganondorf? When I served him last, he went by Demon Lord, Demise!" The man yelled as he lunged at Link again.

In another part of the battle field, Onox and Conner waged battle. The Tyrant had abandoned his ball and chain, and was fighting with a lance. He caught Conner's sword by the hilt and pushed the King back.

"For years, Hyrule has over shadowed Holdorum. And why? Is it because of your legends? Is it because of how heroes are born in your country? Tell me what it is!?" Onox demanded, Conner smirked as he saw Onox falter in his movements, he dropped to his knee and sliced the Holodrum tyrant right across both knees. Onox roared in pain as he fell.

"The reason...is because we don't rule with an iron fist." Conner panted as he went in for the killing blow, only to cut through smoke.

"An illusion?" Conner asked as he noticed the Holodrum army starting to fade as well, yet his soldiers were dwindled. But one thing was certain as he looked out at the battlefield was that whoever Link was fighting was real.

"All forces, advance, let's take this one out. Do not kill. Wound, but do not kill!" Conner said. However as he and the troops neared, a wall of Twilight appeared, and Link looked back at Conner.

"I end this alone. He's trying to revive Ganondorf." He said. Conner pounded on the wall of Twilight that the King had put up.

"Link you don't have to do this alone! Link!" Conner yelled as it started to rain. As the two swordsmen circled each other Link gripped the Master Sword tightly.

"Why do you want to revive Ganondorf so much?" Link asked as he lunged forward. The figure smirked and side-stepped out of the way and met Link's next blow with his katana.

"Because he is the true ruler of this world. Your people don't belong here; they belong in the sky!" He hissed as he blocked another attack.

"But that no good goddess Hylia thought it would be ok for her and her protector to stay down here, after they destroyed my Lord...this is his land!" The figure said; it was clear he losing grip with reality as he spoke. Link jumped skywards and brought his sword down in an arc.

"This land belongs to no one!" Link yelled as his sword neared his opponent's head, but before it made contact, the figure was gone, Link landed on his feet and looked around for his opponent. Suddenly he felt the warmth of steel and a sudden pain through his chest, and he looked down, his opponent's katana pierced his back, and his heart. Link dropped to his knees as the Master Sword fell from his grip.

"NO!" Conner yelled as he watched the scene unfold. The figure looked up at the Warrior King as he withdrew his sword from Link and kicked him face-first into the grass.

"And now, I will take what should be mine!" He sneered lifting up Link's Triforce bearing hand, but a blinding light erupted from it as he did so.

* * *

Gerrik paused talking to Natasha as his right hand, where his birthmark was, burned. It shone brightly in the room, both Midna and Zelda lifted a hand to their mouth as they shared a look.

"Please...please no." Midna said. As the light died down. Gerrik's hand bore the Triforce of Courage. The young Prince fought back tears as he ran from the Dining Hall.

"Gerrik!" Midna yelled as she looked at her daughter. "You stay here." Was all the Queen said before taking off after her son.

Gerrik had lost all sense, all feeling, but two: despair, and pure anger, before he knew it he was out on the battlefield and saw Conner pull his father's limp corpse into his arms. He also noticed a robed figure, talking to Conner.

"No matter where it is! I will find all three pieces of the Triforce! Or my name is the Demon Lord, Ghirahim!" The Demon Lord roared. Gerrik growled and ran up to him, grabbing his father's Master Sword as he did so.

"Gerrik!" Conner yelled, but the young Prince was too far gone into his despair that he didn't listen.

"You bastard!" The Prince yelled as he slashed wildly at his opponent. Ghirahim was quick on his feet however and dodged all the attacks, slicing Gerrik once across the side. The young Prince cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. As he did so Ghirahim noticed the Triforce of Courage shining on Gerrik's hand. He smirked wildly and raised his katana.

"I finally have it!" He proclaimed with pure insanity in his voice, but just as he was about to lower the sword. He got blasted by a burst of Twilit Energy. He flew backwards and landed hard on his back.

"You took one piece of my heart demon..." Midna proclaimed as she walked forward, her eyes falling on Link for a second before turning back to Ghirahim. "But you shall not take a second!" The Queen yelled charging up yet another attack. As she fired it, Ghirahim jumped to his feet and quickly lifted his katana in a defensive stance, cutting the attack in half but also taking the brunt of it as he did so. He staggered to his feet again and breathed slightly.

"My body is not yet used to the powers this world has discovered. I will retreat for now...but know this Warrior King, and you too Triforce wielder. One day, those powers will be mine, and Demise will rise again!" He yelled before disappearing in a cloud of particles. Gerrik just growled, before the pain in his side took over, and he fell into unconsciousness.

Midna looked at her son and her husband, and she couldn't take it anymore, she fell to her knees and let out a cry of agony, her body also sending out waves of destructive energy the tore holes into the battlefield. Conner just stared at his friend and looked at a soldier.

"Get me a stretcher. The boy I will carry, but him." Conner paused to look down at Link's lifeless face, he pressed his hand lightly on the top of Link's eyelids to close them. "He deserves to be carried as a fallen Hero should be." He said. The soldier nodded and motioned for a stretcher, and once it was brought, the soldiers helped their king lift Link onto it and Conner stood up. He approached Midna softly and placed a hand on her shoulder, the Queen refused to look at him, and just sobbed.

"Come on Midna, crying out here will do no good, but I assure you, Link's burial will be grand, and Gerrik." Conner paused to turn to the boy, he was breathing, barely, but he was alive. "Gerrik is alive, your son still lives, and so Link's legacy still remains." He breathed. Midna's sobs stopped for the time being and she stood up, walking over to Gerrik's body and picking up the Master Sword. As Conner lifted the Prince of Twilight into his arms, the Queen of Twilight spoke.

"Well then, I feel sorry for those responsible for his father's death." She said as the two walked side by side back into the Castle Town, Gerrik in Conner's arms on the right side of Link's body, and Midna on his left, the Master Sword in her one hand, and Link's hand gripped tightly in hers, his wedding ring shining brightly as the entered the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marisa couldn't believe it. Her brother fighting for his life, her father dead murdered at the hands of some Demon Lord. How long had she been crying, locked up in this room? How could she face the world again, let alone her mother? Her mother…goddesses she knew what she was going through, yet why didn't Midna shed a single tear? It angered her, her parents were happy together, yet she didn't shed a tear! Her own son was lying unconscious in a bed within Hyrule Castle's walls, and yet she shed not a single tear! It was heartless. She knew the Twili of old could be so cold hearted, but she thought her mother was different. Marisa shoved the pillow she had been clutching to her chest against her face and just screamed.

"How can you not care?!" The Princess of Twilight sobbed before throwing her pillow and having it hit the wall. She fought the urge to punch something, or to use her powers to destroy something. How could her world have come crashing down so quickly? It wasn't fair! She knew her parents wouldn't outlive her, but she had at least wanted her father to see her marry; to see her have children. There was a knock on her door and she just stared at it.

"Go away." She said softly, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but it wasn't her mother's voice that rang through from the other side, nor was it Zelda's, nor Conner's.

"Marisa…let me in." Natasha said her voice as equally soft. Marisa sighed, when that girl wanted something she was persistent, so no use in trying to shut her out, and besides, Marisa and Midna weren't the only ones who held Gerrik so close to their hearts; Natasha had been smitten with the Twilight Prince since day one.

"Ok, hold on." Marisa said as she stood up and quickly walked through the darkness of her room to the door, unlocking it and opening it to let the Crown Princess in. The light from the Courtyard blinded her momentarily before Natasha walked in and shut the door. She worked her way over to the dresser, and ignited the oil lamp sitting on it, bringing some form of light to the room.

"How long do you plan on being cooped up in here?" Natasha said as she turned around and saw Marisa back on the bed. She had retrieved the pillow she had thrown and was clutching it again.

"Until I wake up." Marisa whispered. She had to be dreaming, she had to be. Her father was the best swordsman in the Twilight Realm, and had nearly no competition in the Light World; save his friend Colin, and Conner himself.

"Mari…this isn't a dream your father is gone." Natasha said, nearly heartbroken. Marisa just shook her head.

"No, it has to be a dream. If it was real, mom would be balling her eyes out." The Twilight Princess stated. Natasha sighed and sat down beside her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you honestly think your mother doesn't feel the same pain you do? Or more? Think about it Mari, your mother and father were together long before they were married: they travelled this world together; battled Ganondorf's forces together; saved your world, TWICE, together; then married and had you and Gerrik. She may not show it, but she is dying inside. She keeps herself busy so the pain doesn't do what it is to you: festering, putrefying, becoming something that everyone despises. Hate. Hate Mari can lead a person down a dark path." Natasha said. Marisa just let her friend speak, listening to every word. When Marisa didn't respond, Natasha stood up.

"Goddesses, it's like I'm talking to a brick wall."She said, heading towards the door. "I'll come get you when dinner's ready; you still need to eat." The Princess said before leaving, slamming the door behind her. Marisa just sat there in silence, contemplating what to do, she could sit and mope, or she could put on one of her famous "fake smiles" and go outside.

' _There is a third option._ ' A snake like voice spoke in the back of her mind. She jolted upwards and looked around the room.

"Who said that?" She asked. A chuckling echoed in her head.

' _I did._ ' The voice spoke. Marisa shook her head to try and clear it was that voice coming from inside her?

"Who are you?" Marisa asked. Again another chuckle.

' _I am you,_ _you are_ _me, one in the same._ ' The voice said. Marisa just breathed. Had she truly lost her mind?

' _No you are not crazy, I am your inner Twilit, our father's Hylian side suppressed_ _me, but you need me now more than ever… What would you say if I told you, I knew how we could get our revenge on those who killed our father?_ ' The voice said. Marisa's eyes widened as she heard the voice clear as day.

"What do you mean?" She asked, curious. She knew it was Gerrik's destiny to fight those who killed their father, but if she could prevent that….she wouldn't have to see her brother potentially get killed.

'In the Library of the Twilit Palace, there are spell books, ancient spell books that harness the most taboo of Twilit Magic. We could use them, harness them, learn the spells, and exact our own revenge. Gerrik would never have to even fight, never get hurt, and we don't want to lose our brother too, do we?' The voice asked. Marisa agreed. She had just lost her father, she wasn't about to lose her brother either.

"But that's in the Twilight Realm." Marisa said.

' _That is why we must move swiftly, cautiously back to the Mirror Chamber._ ' The voice said. Marisa just nodded and quickly, quietly made her way to the bedroom door. She peeked her head out and when the coast was clear she stuck to the shadows and made her way back towards the Mirror Chamber. She paused by her brother's room and placed a hand on the door.

"I'm sorry Gerrik, I know it's supposed to be you, but I can't lose you as well." She said before once again making her way to the Mirror Chamber. As she stood before the obsidian slab, she urged it to go faster, and soon enough the Mirror sucked her into the Twilight Realm.

* * *

It had been an hour since Natasha had promised to return and get Marisa for dinner, but when she got no answer, she opened the door.

"Marisa?" She asked as she looked around the dark room, lit only by the oil lamp. She found no sight of her. Natasha shrugged and made her way back to the dining hall. Before sitting down she looked at Midna.

"Sorry Marisa seems to have taken off from her room." Natasha said; Midna smiled and just nodded.

"She must be getting freshened up. I believe she will be here soon." Zelda said, before a guard came running into the hall.

"Someone activated the Mirror!" He yelled, alarmed. Midna nearly knocked her chair over as she stood up.

"What? Are you sure? Who was it? Were they coming or leaving?"She asked. The guard thought for a moment.

"It was a girl. She wore a cloak. I didn't see much as she hid to the shadows of the halls, but she disappeared into the portal, I followed her as far as I could milord's." The guard said bowing apologetically. Midna said nothing more, but just gave an apologetic look to the Royals of Light and took off towards the Mirror Chamber. As she neared it, she heard a nurse from Gerrik's room.

"Everyone come quickly! He is awake!" She proclaimed. Midna paused and stared at the Mirror from the Chamber's entrance, indeed the portal to the Twilit World was spinning counter-clockwise, meaning someone had used it to go into the Twilight World.

' _Marisa_.' Midna thought to herself, but she had probably only gone home to cope, and thought nothing more of it as she quickly hurried to Gerrik's room.

* * *

' _There is a temple not too_ _far now._ ' The voice in Marisa's head said as the young Princess wandered farther away from the villages and the Palace itself. Under her arms; were three books, labeled with the mark of the Ancient Twili.

"I'm sorry mother….but it's the only way." Marisa said as she continued walking.

* * *

Castle Town. For once in the history of the great city, was it quiet. People had gathered in the streets, some carrying lanterns, some carrying a single white rose. And others just remained silent. Today was a day of mourning. With the Hero of Twilight dead, it was as if the Kingdom as a whole had died.

Of course; the residents of Ordon Village were also present. Colin was one of the many men who carried Link's body from the Castle down to the center of town where he was to be placed on a funeral pyre and finally put to rest. To the left of Colin was Gerrik. The Prince of Twilight looked worse than any of them, save his mother; however, Colin could see an anger in his eyes that was being forced back.

Behind Colin was Ralis, the young King of the Zora's, and behind Gerrik was a Twili that had been a royal guardsmen in the Twilit Army.

The four carried Link with ease as others looked on. Darbus, the Patriarch of the Goron Tribe, carried the ceremonial fire that would be used to set Link ablaze. Behind the massive Goron walked Zelda and Conner, the Queen having some control of her emotions, although she did indeed shed some tears. Conner was still in disbelief. In a matter of days, the Royal Family of Twilight been dissolved. Midna was left to rule alone, Gerrik thrust into his father's legacy, and Marisa had up and left. Conner held his head high, but inside he was beating himself up.

Natasha walked slowly behind her parents, her eyes focused on Gerrik and her expression showing her worry for him. Midna followed behind them all. The Queen's face was shrouded by a veil of black silk. She shed no more tears, not for the fact that she was done crying. No, it was because she had no more tears to shed.

She was dying inside. Her soul mate, her Hero, was gone, dead. Her son, thrust into a world that she had hoped wouldn't have needed him for years, and her only daughter, gone somewhere in the Twilight Realm, and yet no one there had heard from her nor seen her. She had managed to put up a few emotional barriers, that was indeed for certain. But they were weak, maybe enough to hold out until the ceremony.

Soon enough the pall bearers reached the center of town and placed Link on the ceremonial pyre. As the rest of them went down to join the crowd that had amassed, Gerrik drew the Master Sword that he had hung on his back, and without a sound, kneeled and placed the sword blade down into the soft surroundings of the pyre.

 _"Megi saal p'iin hafa ourugga ferouoast til na'sta heimsins fououour. Hviildu ii friouoi."_ The young Twili spoke in his native tongue. He stood up, bringing the Master Sword with him, and he stepped to the side as his mother joined him. Midna looked out into the crowd: all these people, Light Worlders and some Twili had gathered to send off her husband. She choked back tears as she inhaled softly and began to sing.

 _"Eeg mun alltaf sjaa andlitiouo_

 _P'aed horrean af brosinu p'iinu_

 _Og allir litlu hlutirnir sem enginn mun nokkru sinni vita_

 _Eins og p'aouo var ii ga'r, mun aldrei hverfa ii burtu_

 _Kveouoja er bara orouo sem eeg mun aldrei segja_

 _P'uu verouour aldrei gleymt…."_

As she sung her song, she could sense Gerrik's walls breaking. She reached out and took her son's hand in her own, gently rubbing the back of it like she did when he was a child.

 _"Milljoon dougum ga'ti framhjaa okkur meouo_

 _En hvaouo er tiimi en bara draumur_

 _Oh eg finn samt p'ig heer hjaa meer_

 _P'uu ert meira en minni_

 _Oh p'uu verouour aldrei gleymt…"_

The words flowed from her lips and she began to fight back her own tears. This had been the song that her mother had sung at her grandfather's funeral back when Midna was just a child. And this was not only bringing memories of Link back to her; but her grandfather as well. She only had one more verse to sing and then she was done.

 _"Eeg get ekki aouo halda houannd p'ina_

 _Eouoa liita ii augu p'iin_

 _Og p'egar eeg tala viouo p'ig_

 _P'aouo bergmaal bara ii huga miinum_

 _En ef hjartaouo er jarouoneski_

 _Og ef viouo feell af stjournum_

 _Eg liit upp ii kvould og vita hvar p'uu ert"_

Midna finished singing, tears once again streaming down her eyes. She used a bit of her magic and manifested a rose. Its petals were a dark green signifying the color of both the Hero of Twilight, and the King of Twilight, both titles that Link had carried with him.

As she placed it on her husband's chest she took a moment to take in her husband's looks one last time, as if trying to make this image stay forever. Link was cleaned up, the signs of war no longer on him, he wore his Twilit Royal clothing, his once messy hair had been tamed and was now neat and tidy, his hands lay on his chest, covered by his old gauntlets. He looked just like he was sleeping. Midna just breathed in deeply and leaned down to place a final kiss on her husband's lips, cold to the touch. As she pulled away she smiled very faintly.

" _Hviil ii friouoi elsku minni; Eeg mun sjaa p'ig aftur fljootlega...Eeg mun alltaf elska p'ig... Link._ " She said in a hushed tone before standing up and moving to be beside Gerrik as Conner joined them near the pyre.

"People of Hyrule, and those from the Twilight Realm. We are gathered today to say farewell to one whose name will join the many great heroes of Hyrule's Historia. You know, I uh, I met Link back after he saved the Twilight Realm for the second time. I had thought to myself, 'he is going to be a stuck-up. I mean not only did he save this kingdom, he saved the Twilight Realm twice.'

"But when I met Link, it was at my own wedding day. I have to admit, I was wrong about him. He wasn't as I had thought at all. He actually was a modest man. See that's the thing about Link, he…he never took the credit for anything, even defeating Zant, Ganondorf and his own wife's father. He merely stated that it wasn't because he had the courage to do what needed to be done, but that destiny had chosen him. That it could have been anybody. That…that quality is hard to find these days. And it is a teaching I try to uphold in the Hylian Forces. But if I can speak for all of us here: it wasn't Link's heroics that brought us all together this day, it wasn't the fact that he saved the Zora's from freezing to death, or the Goron's leader from utter doom." He paused and his glance fell to Ralis and Darbus.

"It wasn't because we feel indebted to him for saving our worlds. We are gathered here today, because Link had a quality we looked up to. No matter what the situation was, even the battle that lead to his death, Link had a smile on his face, whether it was a smile of happiness, because he was laughing, or because he was confident in his abilities…Link took everything in stride, he never fought because he felt like it, he fought because he knew he had what it took, because he cared about both worlds. Because that was the type of man Link was. Whether you respected him or not, Link cared.

"Link told me something that I share with you now that not many of you know: he only killed Ganondorf, Zant, and Elric because they gave him no choice. When it was Zant's time, Link told me that the Usurper gave him and Midna no choice, and he would rather die than give up the throne. In that final battle with Ganondorf, that was the only time Link fought with malice. He had thought Ganondorf had killed the one person he cared about most in the world, the woman that he loved.

"And Elric…that was self-defense. He had wounded Elric, crippled him, yet the tyrant wouldn't stay down…and so Link acted. Link's three major kills were people that had brought out the worst in Link. Yet it was a worst that no one else saw in him. But listen to me; I am rambling." Conner said as he drew his rapier from the sheath on his side. Gerrik drew the Master Sword, and the Twilit army and the Hylian forces all drew their weapons.

"For Link!" Conner yelled as the soldiers all let out a war cry, and the people cheered. Finally Conner moved to beside Midna and Gerrik as Zelda and Natasha both joined them up on stage; the Princess leaving a single rose on Link's body, and Zelda pressing two coins to Link's eyes. Darbus was next and spoke as he lit Link's pyre on fire.

"May you rest peacefully brother. May the goddesses take care of their chosen hero." The Patriarch said. Gerrik just stood watching the flames. His gaze shifted upwards, he saw his father's spirit floating slightly above the pyre as a skeletal figure appeared, and Link smiled towards it, and the skeletal figure morphed into a man no older or taller then Link; a small fairy floating around his head. Both men turned to Gerrik and held up their Triforce bearing hands, before vanishing in the light of the flames.

' _This is your destiny now Gerrik…make me proud. I love you._ '


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the vast outskirts of the Twilight Realm, Marisa sat alone, only a fire lighting her little cave, and books sprawled around her. She had made multiple trips, in silence and in secret, back to the Twilight Castle and to the restricted part of the Twilight Library. She was currently letting a small pot of soup simmer on the fire as she munched on some bread; of course she had turned to thievery to get her food. No one could know that the Princess of Twilight was back in the Twilight Realm. They would send for her mother, and right now, that was the last person she wanted to see. Currently she was reading of an ancient war back before the Twilight Realm had been formed: a monster named Majora had faced off against a being known only as the Fierce Diety. When the Fierce Deity was victorious, it sealed both Majora and himself into masks and hid them. The Fierce Deity in Hylian hands, and Majora in the hands of her very own people, and she was hoping to find the power of that mask, it would make fighting Ghirahim so much easier. If only she could find it.

"Soon, I will be able to avenge father." She said, her eyes showing signs of absolute madness.

* * *

Gerrik heard a knock on his door as he pulled on his white leggings.

"Enter." Gerrik said as he stood up. He had a scar trailing from his rib cage to his stomach from his battle with the Demon Lord. Natasha entered the room, and her eyes traced Gerrik's body, it had become more muscular since the Triforce of Courage had chosen him as its holder.

"Gerrik, I have your new tunic here, and the cap that goes with it." She said as she laid the green tunic of the Hero on the bed. Gerrik sighed as he looked out the window at his father's still burning pyre.

"Do I really need to wear it?" He asked, as he fought back tears. Natasha was beside him in a second and took him into her arms and lowering them onto the bed.

"Gerrik, you know you have to, every Hero has, your grandfather, and your father...and now you." She soothed, running her hands through Gerrik's hair. The Hero dropped his walls and just let loose, tears streaming down his face.

"It's alright. Listen you don't have to put it on right away, heck you don't even have to leave yet." She whispered, just holding Gerrik. The Hero just sighed and managed to stop his sobs.

"No, if it's one thing I share with my father, it's the want and desire to get the job done...just give me a few minutes." Gerrik said wiping his eyes. Natasha nodded.

"Take all the time you need." She said standing up, and as she did Gerrik looked up at her.

"Can you send your father in here?" The young Twilight Prince asked. Natasha nodded.

"Sure." She said before leaving. Gerrik sat on the bed and pulled the tunic on to his lap, it was a new tunic; one to fit his own body and a little bit of a darker green then his father's old tunic. He had requested it that way to tie to his royal blood line. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. He stood and pulled the tunic over his head and started adjusting the belt to make his tunic fit.

"Enter." He said, this time it was Conner that walked in.

"You asked for me son?" Conner asked smiling as he walked towards Gerrik.

"I, uh, wanted to ask you something...and it has to do with Natasha." The Hero said as he fitted the hat on his head.

"I already know what you want to ask. You've had it written on your face for a few days now, plus considering that I noticed you walking around the Market looking at rings." Conner said his voice stern.

"Look, I can explain..." Gerrik said slightly scared. But he heard Conner chuckle softly as the King placed his hand on the Twilight Prince's shoulder.

"I am just playing with you Gerrik. I would be honored to have you as a son-in-law, both personally and professionally. Natasha marrying you would really strengthen the ties to the Twilight Realm with Hyrule. Also, I can genuinely see love, the same love I see in Zelda's eyes when she looks at me, and the same look your mother and father had when they looked at each other. But I give you my blessing on a condition." The king of Hyrule stated.

"What is the condition, aside from the fact that I come back alive?" Gerrik said as he fastened the Master Sword and a Hylian Shield onto his back. Conner looked him dead in the eye, an angry look in them.

"You bring me Onox's head on a platter." He said. Gerrik nodded.

"As you wish milord." He said.

* * *

Marisa stretched as she straightened herself up as she closed the one book and opened the other. Why was this so difficult? How could she know about Majora's Mask, and know which race had it, but not be able to find it?

"Damnit!" Marisa yelled as she threw the book across the cave.

' _Was that really necessary?_ ' The voice in her head asked.

"I don't really have time for you right now." Marisa growled.

' _We will find the mask, fret not...we just need patience._ ' The voice said.

"How did you even know about the restricted section?" Marisa asked as she got up and went to retrieve the book, before taking a walk to the mouth of the cave; taking in some fresh air, and looking down at the spec that was Twilight Market, and the Palace.

' _Whatever do you mean?_ ' The voice asked. Marisa just groaned.

"You said you and I were one in the same. I never heard of the restricted section, mother never told us anything that may lead down a dark path." The Crown Princess spoke. The voice was silent for a moment before speaking.

' _Let's just say...I knew, and leave it at that._ ' It said. Marisa spoke no more and walked back into her cave, she looked at the food supply. She would have to make a quick run in when the villagers went to sleep, she was running low.

"Whatever." She said as she sat back down and kept reading.

* * *

"The girl, she is getting close, and she is simply oozing despair and anger..." A feminine voice rang out from a mass of darkness.

"And you, Vaati. You are doing a fine job pretending to be the girl's other half, however you cannot let her catch on to our plan...we want the Twilight to rule the light, we do not want her to figure out she is going to be the cause." The voice said again, to a man wearing a purple cape, with red eyes and pure white hair.

"But of course my dear sweet Majora...we wouldn't want that." He said bowing as the mass of darkness swirled and two big gold eyes appeared from within in it.

* * *

"You look so much like him." Midna said as she embraced Gerrik on the steps of Castle Town that led out to Hyrule Field. Zelda and Conner were there as well, and Colin waited on horseback, with another horse, an auburn one, beside him.

"Thanks mom." Gerrik said smiling, he felt Natasha walking up behind him and he smiled deeply.

"You come back safe." Zelda said. Conner nodded.

"Yeah. Train hard, train fast, I will do the same with the troops. This time, we take the fight to Onox." The King said. Gerrik nodded as Natasha finally joined them, Gerrik turned and looked at the Light Princess. The girl fought back tears before pulling Gerrik into a big hug. Gerrik smiled and patted Natasha's back.

"Hey, Tash; I'm not off to war at least not yet." He said softly. He pulled her away until she was at arm's length. He contemplated his next move for a moment, before finally leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. Natasha was shocked for a moment but finally leaned into the kiss, and kissed Gerrik back. When they parted, the Hero looked at his Princess.

"And when I get back...well, I'll let this explain it all." Gerrik said as he used his magic to manifest a beautiful ring on Natasha's ring finger. The Princess gasped as she looked at Gerrik in shock.

"Since I suck at words I will let you know that I asked for your hand this morning, and both your parents are in agreement. Natasha Mandra Hylia; I love you with all my heart, and I may not get a better time...but will you marry me?" He asked kneeling. Natasha didn't respond with words. Instead she just pulled him up, tears in her eyes and kissed him again. The Royals behind them clapped before the Hero backed away. Natasha joined her parents as Gerrik jumped up onto his horse.

"I'll be back in three months tops." The Hero promised.

"Don't kill him Colin." Midna joked. "We all know how much hell your father put Link through." The Twilight Queen said chuckling.

"Made him a fine swordsman though didn't it?" Colin asked, Midna just nodded before giving her son a look.

"I love you Gerrik." She said smiling.

"I know mom." He said before both he and Colin spurred their horses into a trot; heading towards Ordon Village.

' _This is it. This is where my story begins. The legend of the Hero of Dawn all starts now._ ' Gerrik thought to himself as he rode with his new mentor. He stared down at his Triforce-bearing hand as he did so.

 _ **Wolfe: So, with that I will say this, Marisa is heading down the road of hatred, and Gerrik down the road of the Hero. What truly does Majora and Vaati have planned for her? Will brother and sister ever find one another again? These questions you may have and more, will be answered...when I get my internet up and running, currently moving, and yeah. Anyway guys, thank you for all those who have read my story up to this point, thanks to those who have reviewed, and I hope you will all continue to review and read, and enjoy. Until my next update. This is TheAlphaWolfe; signing off.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The winds of the Twilight Realm; something mystic about them was how soothing they were to Marisa, even as a child when there was a storm, Marisa would stand on her parents balcony and listen to the winds. However tonight, all those winds brought were doom and despair to the sleeping Twilight Princess, her dreams were running wild, and all she saw was her and her father playing out in the gardens. Laughing, having a good time. Then suddenly blood splattered in the Twilight Palace's garden, and Link fell to his knees dead from the very wound he had died from in the first place. Her eyes shot open as a crack of thunder broke the skies. She found herself shaking and huddled.

"Father." She said silently. For once in her time in the Twilight Realm, she thought of going home, back to her mother, and back to Gerrik...but, could she? Could she watch her brother throw himself into a war and potentially get killed?

 _"Why run the risk? We are so close."_ The voice in her head said, and she knew the voice was right, if she could find Majora's Mask, she could save her brother from the same fate her father fell to. The life of a hero was a dark one; and sometimes it lead to death.

"But we are nowhere close to even finding it." She said. Suddenly she could hear footsteps outside the cave. She stood up and readied an energy ball as a figure walked into the cave, it's cloak soaked.

"Who are you?" The Twilight Princess demanded as she held her energy ball in front of herself. The figure raised its hands in a show of mercy.

"Oh, my apologies, I thought these caves were unused..." The figure said.

 _"Do not put your guard down, trust no one."_ The voice in Marisa's head said.

"Who are you?" Marisa demanded, not lowering her guard. The figure said nothing, just lowered its hood, and as it did so Marisa's eyes went wide, a gasp escaping her lips.

"You..." Was all she said.

* * *

"Hey Colin?" Gerrik asked as the two of them started setting up camp for the night. The swordsman looked at Gerrik as the Hero laid his Master Sword against a tree along with his Hylian Shield, before lying out his sleeping mat.

"Yeah?" He asked as he too put his weaponry down by a tree, before lying out his own sleeping mat.

"I know of my father's stories during the Twilight War, and of course over the course of my life; but I wish to know more of him back from before the Twilight invaded...what was he like?" Gerrik asked as he looked up at the night sky. Something about the skies of the Light World calmed him right now; it was like he thought that somewhere up there is father was looking down upon him. Colin smiled.

"As you know your father is...was ten years my senior, so I knew him in my youth, more so then I did in my adult hood. I, I was a weak child. Talo, Malo, and Beth all picked on me, I know it's hard to believe that the women I would marry and have a child with would be an old bully, but when times were hard I would watch Link and my father train, see your father was left in the care of Ordon village, a women by the name of Malon had escaped during the small war that ensued that left the Gerudo's helpless and extinct; with all but Ganondorf remaining." Colin said. Gerrik just listened to his mentor as he spoke, thinking of his father, or at least trying to envision him as a helpless baby, his father was strong, caring, and prideful, with the soul of a fanged beast which was accurate when you realized that when touched by Twilight Magic, his father would transform into a wolf.

"Bo and my father raised your father more so then anyone else, Talo, Malo, Beth and myself looked up to Link. Fado in a few years of course hired Link as a ranch hand and soon paid him for his hard work with his horse Epona; which by the way mothered your horse." Colin said smirking.

But your father was a hard worker, and as he grew up, he also became quite an interest in Ilia's life, in fact if your mother hadn't of met your father; I am certain that Ilia would have been the one your father married, but both Ilia and I can't blame him for choosing your mother, after a war throughout Hyrule, and then saving your mother's throne again. A love was formed like no other." Colin said finally finishing. Gerrik smiled.

"Do you think...I will ever be half the man my father was?" The Hero asked, Colin leaned his head to the side to look at the Twilight Prince rather than the stars above, a smile on his face.

"I may not know a lot of your father's family legacy, but I do know this...that mark on your hand was giving to you not just because you are his son...it could have gone to Marisa for all we know, but it because the goddess' saw something in you. And that already puts you on par with your father. Now let's get some sleep, we need to be up at daybreak to make it to Ordon before noon." Colin said as he rolled over and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. Gerrik to rolled over, but before he even thought about sleep, he brought his Triforce bearing hand in front of his face, the right bottom triangle glowing brighter than the other two, signifying courage.

"I hope you're right Colin." Was all the Prince said before he closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him.

* * *

 _The King of Thieves, Ganondorf. Some never really trusted that the King from the deserts of the Gerudo's was actually truthful in his loyalty to the throne of Hyrule, and of course that truth would be revealed when a young warrior from the forest actually confronted him. Of course when the boy's stories mimicked the Princess Zelda's dreams, and the claims from the Sheikian Warrior Impa. The King exiled Ganondorf back to his desert Kingdom, and outlawed any trading between Hyrule and the Gerudos. After his mission was done, the boy bid farewell to the Princess of Destiny, who entrusted him with the fabled Ocarina of Time. The boy headed out in search of a friend long gone, but got caught up protecting another section of Hyrule: Termina. The threat this time was an ancient being by the name of Majora. Through his quest the Hero acquired masks that allowed him to change form, one of which included a mask that housed the spirit of the Fierce Diety, Oni. Using Oni's powers, the Hero defeated Majora, and eventually gave up on his quest to find his friend. He returned home to be with a women he missed immensely. For a few years, six to be exact, peace reigned in the land of Hyrule._

 _Until one day, the Hero was called into action again, Termina had sided with the Gerudos and were after the Sacred Triforce. The Hero sent his wife, Malon, into hiding, and she ran to the sacred forest of the Kokiri. Wielding the Sword of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword, the Hero fought valiantly until his bitter death at the hands of the man that sought to originally destroy the land, Ganondorf, who wielded the power of Majora's Mask. However just as the Hero was to be struck down, Oni's mask appeared yet again, and the Hero placed it upon his head._

 _Using the power of Oni, he managed to strike Ganondorf down, but yet was not strong enough to kill him, or so the story is told. Some say he wanted Ganondorf to suffer. With the Gerudos beaten, the Terminian forces surrendered, and the Goddesses chosen spirits, Eldin, Faron, and Lynayru, sealed them away in a parallel dimension, completely deleting Termina from any map. Before his death, the Hero managed to hide three of the four transformation masks; his Goron Mask, his Zora Mask, and of course Oni's Mask, within temples he hid deep within the earth beneath separate provinces of Hyrule. With only one mask being buried with him, the Deku Mask, which was needed to unlock the Goron Mask, and the Goron Mask unlocked the Zora Mask, which, when those three were acquired, would unlock Oni's Mask._

 _When then Hero died, the Great Deku Tree allowed the Kokiri to age and have families, and renamed the village Ordon. Mido, the once leader of the Kokiri changed his name to Bo, and he and the Sage of Forest had but a single daughter named Ilia. Of course around Ilia's birth, the Hero's wife also gave birth but sadly passed on. With her last breath, she named her son Link, after her Hero. Bo, wanting to repay the Hero for the years he spent bullying him, took Link in as his own. Around this time, Ganondorf was finally found guilty of his crimes, and punished to death; however as all of Hyrule knows; in a twist of cruel fate, Ganondorf was given one part of the Sacred Triangle, and was banished into what was now known as the Twilight Realm. Seventeen years later, the Twilight War began. And the rest as they say is, history._

 _ **Wolfe: I ended the chapter with what I believe would make sense as to why Marisa is looking for the Majora's Mask because it was sealed with the Terminian's in the Twilight Realm; also look at the Fused Shadow on Midna's head in TP, it looks like a Majora Eye, so maybe the spirit of Majora crafted the Fused Shadow? Anyway, thanks to a good friend of mine who goes by the name of Ser Tacoz, for helping me come up with this, and thanks again to my Beta Reader; Twili Rupee for editing these chapters...go check out her profile sometime until then, TheAlphaWolfe90 signing off!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 _Vaati, a Wind Sorcerer like no other, and once a member of the Minish Tribe. They came from the Minish World a long time ago, when monsters threatened mankind, and gave the Hero of Men a sword of unparalleled power, the Picori Blade. They also left behind the Light Force for the Royal Family._

 _Not much was known about why when the Hero of the Minish slayed Vaati, he was forced into what would be later called the Twilight Realm, although some say that he fled to Termina. Others say that he was the one who actually created Majora's Mask. Vaati hungered for control of the world; but unlike Ganondorf, he was driven to this madness by the evil hearts of man. He started to crave power, and so before he vanished he stole the power of the Minish Cap and became an all-powerful sorcerer._

 _However, he was defeated by the Hero of Men who wielded the mighty Four Sword. The battle done, Vaati was sealed inside what would be known as the Four Sword Sanctuary. However after years of peace, Ganondorf the king of thieves, stole the Dark Mirror from the Temple of Darkness and made one of his most favorite servants: Shadow Link. Using Shadow Link, Ganondorf managed to trick the Hero of Men to wield the Four Sword again and released Vaati from his prison._

 _After another heated battle the Hero resealed Vaati into the Four Sword and drove Ganondorf back to his kingdom in the desert. Vaat remained asleep during the War of Time; however when Ganondorf invaded Hyrule with the Terminans, he once again called upon Vaati, this time destroying the Four Sword so it could never be used again. But that war was lost as well, and Vaati and the Terminans were punished by being sealed away in what would later be known as the Twilight Realm at the same time Ganondorf was sealed away. The Gerudo King then turned on his former ally and sealed him away. But once the Hero of Twilight destroyed the King of Evil, Vaati was freed of his prison by the spirit of Majora, however; being touched by so much darkness the Sorcerer never aged, and thus a partnership was born to take over the Twilight Realm._

* * *

"So you're in hiding because you're trying to find the fabled Dark Relic, Majora's Mask?" Vaati asked as he sat in Marisa's cave, across from the Twilight Princess. Marisa nodded weakly. She had met Vaati nearly three months ago, when she and her mother went to the Twilight Village to find her a suitor and he had taken her out for a lunch, and a walk through the town while her mother did Queenly things.

"But why wouldn't you ask your mother for help?" The Wind Mage asked. Although while he was in the presence of Majora he was in what he called his Awakened Form, which he had become when he absorbed the light from the Light Maidens, he now sat in his Sorcerer Form. The Minish Cap was on the ground beside him, his long white hair flowing down his shoulders.

"She can't know...she wouldn't approve. She believes in destiny, and as such she believes that Gerrik is the one destined to avenge father; he even has the Triforce of Courage." She said as she looked up at Vaati.

"Yet I can't lose Gerrik too. Dad had the Triforce of Courage when he went to fight and look where that got him. I need Majora's Mask. If I can just get to it, I can use it to double my magical power and tap into the powers of my ancestors." The Twilight Princess said. Vaati looked at her confused.

"But what about the Fused Shadows?" He asked. Marisa smirked.

"Hard to use something that was destroyed. Back when my father waged war against Ganondorf, the King of Shadows, took the part that sat on my mother's head and crushed it. My dad thought that Ganondorf had killed my mother." The Princess said.

"And you're one hundred percent sure that Majora's Mask is what you need?" Vaati asked. Marisa nodded. The Mage stood up and looked at the Princess.

"Alright then; I'll help you." He said placing his Minish Cap back on his head, feeling his powers come back to him. Marisa smirked from her sitting place.

"And how can you do that, even these books don't tell me where the shards are." She said frustrated.

"Yes, but those books aren't a descendant of the Guardians of the Shards." Vaati said a smug look on his face. Marisa's eyes widened as she looked at the Mage.

"As you know this land was once a land called Termina; our people were sent here as a repercussion of joining Ganondorf in the battle against Hyrule as a whole. Termina once had four mighty temples that were guarded by Spirits. These Spirits are what protected Termina from the wrath of Majora before. These Spirtual Shrines still exist, but instead of housing Spirits now, they house the Shards of Majora's Mask." Vaati said, and Marisa beamed.

"However, I must join you on this quest. Where the power of a Twilit Royal is used to unlock the seal, only a Guardian of the Shrine can see where the Temples are and unlock the door." The Mage said. Marisa nodded.

"So where is the nearest one?" She asked she wanted to get started right away, the sooner she did the better off she would be at saving Gerrik. Vaati walked around the fire and pulled out a map, rolling it out on the little rock table Marisa had.

"We are here...and if I remember correctly; the nearest temple...is, ah here, in the Twilight Swamp of Woodfall." Vaati said, drawing a circle around it.

"That is a three day walk. From there we will head up to the Ancient Twilight Mountain, Snowhead, which will take us another month as the weather is treacherous. Heading down to the Twilight Great Bay will be easier and most likely take us two weeks, and from there it's a sure shot to the Twilight Stone Canyon. If we get moving now, we will have all the shards in two months' time." Vaati said. Marisa was silent for a moment as she did a few calculations in her head. The Light World moved faster than the Twilight Realm, so that would put Gerrik nearing the end of his training. She stood up and walked over to where her cloak was and grabbed it, before using her magic and putting out the fire.

"Then let's go Vaati. The fate of my brother rests on us." She said. Vaati nodded.

"Anything for you Princess." He said as the two headed out into the Twilight Fields.

* * *

"Very good Vaati. She may not be showing it now, but her eagerness to help her brother is blinding her to the still growing rage for the man who murdered her father...however, sadly, she will not be helping her brother...soon the Twilight Realm will be mine!" Majora's spirit yelled as she watched Marisa and Vaati start their trekk towards the Twilight Swamp of Woodfall.

 **Wolfe: And so once again, Marisa seems to be in over her head, and also please tell me what you think about the origins of Vaati in this timeline, I look forward to hearing from you all, also as I say time and time again, go check out Twili's channel, she is my amazing Beta reader, and a close friend, and of course a much better author then I am. Anyway Wolfe out**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Majora Andhakaara: once she was a most powerful sorcerer in the Terminian portion of Hyrule. However the Ancient Dieties that the Goddess' made to govern that land, Odalwa, Goht, Gyorg, and the brothers Twinmold, feared that her powers would make her a danger and so they created the Fierce Deity, a man by the name of Oni Aaloo to combat her should the worst happen. And as it so happened it did. Majora struck at the Deity with all her might. Her reasoning: she deserved to be the "God" of Termina. Since the Deity couldn't leave their post, Oni appeared instead and the two locked themselves in a heated battle. With his energy fading, Oni used the last bit of power he had to turn his, and Majora's spirit into masks, leaving one with the Terminians and his, hidden never to be found by a mortal man._

* * *

The sun had not even risen over Death Mountain, but Gerrik was awake; he had been for maybe an hour at most. He had probably only got roughly four hours of sleep, and as such he was tired. However, he couldn't sleep, his twin senses where telling him that Marisa was in trouble; either that or getting herself into some. But what could he do? He needed to get better with a sword. His father had only taught him so much and he knew in time he could learn it all; his mother had told him of secret howling stones that were riddled throughout Hyrule, and as he reached up to the collar of the Hero's Garb he wore, he felt the little studs his mother had undoubtedly placed in it herself.

Gerrik smiled as the thought of his mother filled him. He could leave Marisa to her. Knowing his mother, she would no doubt return to the Twilight and inform those who probably were unaware of his father's passing, and there would be another grand funeral where his ashes from his cremation would be sent across the winds of the Twilight, as it was custom. The winds of the Realm had sacred meaning to those who believed in it like his mother did. Gerrik frowned slightly at the thought of his father; if he had only been stronger, if he had only made his father trust him...maybe the two of them could have fought side by side.

No. No they couldn't have, how could he have been so stupid? Gerrik knew his father better than that. Why run the risk of both the present Hero and future Hero dying together? Then the Triforce of Courage would have been in the hands of the enemy.

' _And that would be far worse than just losing my father. Pull yourself together Gerrik, you're acting like a selfish child.'_ Gerrik scolded himself. But who could blame him? Marisa had always been the popular one. She had friends in the village, but Gerrik had hung back, shy. He looked over at the Master Sword that lay against the tree, and sighed, he only really knew of one way to get his mind to stop wondering. He stood, slowly, breathing exhaling as he cleared his mind of all negativity.

His father's words echoing through his head. 'A sword holds no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage, but not just the courage to do what is right, the courage to defy even one's thoughts.' He walked swiftly over to the Sword of Evil's Bane and picked it up sheath and all, he secured the sheath onto his hip. Something about it being on his back felt foreign to him; and then he drew the blade. As the hour of twilight took hold of the Sols within, the blade radiated brightly. Gerrik smiled, even though he was in the Light World, this sword reminded him of home, of his father. He planted his feet and swung his sword in light patterns, retracing them over and over again. Suddenly in a flash before his eyes, Ghirahim appeared, and his swings became more powerful, less fluid then before. That demon would pay.

 _'I want to kill him!'_ Gerrik thought as his sword strokes cut through the air hard enough to pierce an enemy's skin, to kill them in one slice.

 _'I want him to beg for mercy, have him become helpless at my feet!'_ As his thoughts grew darker, his strokes became more violent. He began to swing like he was actually fighting Ghirahim, and for a while it appeared that the Demon Lord was fighting against him.

 _'A sword holds no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage, but not just the courage to do what is right, the courage to defy even one's thoughts.'_ Link's voice rang through Gerrik's head and the Prince stopped in his tracks, his breathing shallow and quick. As he calmed himself he could finally hear Colin approaching him.

"You fight with emotion, and that can be a weakness Gerrik. The way you moved just now, it seemed you were fighting with rage. Who was it towards? Ghirahim? Your father?" Colin asked. Gerrik sighed.

"Myself." The Prince said.

"What?" Colin asked, unsure what he heard.

"I said myself, I wasn't strong enough Colin. I wasn't strong enough." Gerrik said as he felt a tear flow down his cheek. The swordsman took a spot beside Gerrik and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe you are. I can see a look in your eyes that shows that you know why your father refused you join him on the battlefield. Yet it seems your heart betrays you." Colin said.

"Is it wrong of me to want him back?" Gerrik asked as the two watched the hour of twilight fade as the sun peaked up over Death Mountain, Colin smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all. There are days that I wish to the Goddesses that I could have my mother back, my father as well, yet I look at Meghan and how she is doing a fine job as Fado's new ranch hand and I smile. Tell me something: how would Natasha have felt if both you and Link were set ablaze and sent to join the Heroes before you?" Colin asked. Gerrik for a moment looked skyward and breathed lightly.

"You're right Colin, sometimes people have to die in order for us to survive, to pass on their legacies. However, that doesn't change the fact that I want both Onox and Ghirahim to suffer at my hands for what they did to my father." He said. Colin just chuckled and patted his shoulder caringly.

"A good dream, and an admiral goal. However, you mustn't get in over your head. Natasha seems like one you don't want to cross. Come we are a few miles from Ordon yet. If we leave after we eat, we will be there by the time the sun reaches midsky." The swordsman said. Gerrik nodded and the two returned to their camp and began to eat a simple meal of bread, some honey, a few berries.

* * *

"Colin!" A sweet voice rung out as the two men lead their horses towards Ordon Village. They were just passing Link's old treehouse when Meghan, who was now 23, came running towards them. Colin slowed his horse and dismounted, catching his sister in a hug. She looked up at Gerrik and smiled.

"And a very warm welcome to you too Gerrik." She said. Gerrik smiled down at Meghan.

"Hey Meghan." He said cheerfully as he too dismounted from his horse and looked at Colin.

"Go on ahead. I'm going to take some time to unpack a bit then I will meet you in the village." The Hero said. Colin ushered Meghan on ahead and looked at Gerrik.

"You know Beth and I have a spare bedroom. You don't have to sleep in your father's old house." Colin said. Gerrik smiled and just looked up the ladder to the treehouse.

"No, I honestly think it will do me some good. Besides, Raff would probably drive me insane asking about Marisa, I swear if he actually met her now it would be ten times worse." Gerrik joked. Raff was Colin's son who was four years younger than he was, and it was clear he was smitten with the Twilight Princess only having met her briefly once when he was thirteen. Colin smiled at the memory and how Raff kept saying even to this day he was going to find his Princess and marry her. Too many stories of Link had been told apparently.

"Alright, well Ilia, as Meghan just informed me, has planned a feast tonight. So training starts tomorrow, take as much time as you want to get settled." Colin said turning his back to Gerrik and waving as he walked away. Gerrik smiled and took a deep breath before ascending the ladder into his father's old home.

* * *

The Village of Ordon was very bright, especially for the night time, however it was all for celebration. Many of the Ordonians hadn't made it to Link's funeral, and when word that his son Gerrik was coming, well people just reacted. They wanted to celebrate Link's life with his son, and so the feast was made. Gerrik walked into the village his head held high, and he breathed a sigh of relief when the people who met him were Meghan and her boyfriend Malo, the youngest of the people who actually grew up with his father.

"Link was a good man, I know the Goddesses will take care of him." Malo said as he and Gerrik shook hands. "It is surprising how much you look like him though." He teased, of course Malo and Meghan were only a few years older than him, so it was easier for him to relax as the others walked up. Talo was first although the years hadn't been kind to him: he was blind in one eye now, and walked with a cane. He had been out hunting and lost his eye and the use of one of his legs to a sudden Moblin horde.

"I'm sorry to hear about Link; he was one of the greatest men I knew." The shop-owner said before sitting down at a stool around the table. Fado, the old Ranch hand, was the next one to greet Gerrik. Once he said his piece about Link, he chuckled.

"That little stallion I gave ya, I hope he's ok...I felt he should be yours. After all his mother belonged to your father." He said. "What did ya name it?" He asked, Gerrik smiled thoughtfully.

"I named him Spirit in the hopes that my father's spirit will watch over me." He said. Fado just smiled and sat himself back down. Of course Beth and Colin joined them, the former hugging Gerrik close, needing no words. Raff shook Gerrik's hand and pulled him in for a hug, but the Prince spoke first.

"One word about my sister tonight and I swear I will throw you over my shoulders and send you straight into the pond." He joked.

"Noted." Was all the sixteen year old had to say as they pulled away. Suddenly however, Gerrik was tackled by a young girl no older than ten and he chuckled.

"Hey Emma!" He said playfully as the young girl sat atop him like a hunter adoring her pray.

"Gotcha, and ya didn't hear me coming did ya Gerrik?!" She teased before letting him up.

"You've gotten so good at that Em." Gerrik said before he thought something he hadn't before, now he and Emma were a lot more alike aside from being "family". Now they had both lost their father, Gerrik just ruffled the girl's hair as she ran to her seat and sat down but Gerrik met with the eyes of his "aunt" and he approached her. Ilia took him into her arms and cried the tears she should have cried when she heard the news.

"Please tell me he didn't suffer. All I heard from Colin was that he died in battle." Ilia said.

"He died painlessly Aunt Ilia, rest easy." He whispered. "And I swear on his grave, that the people responsible will suffer a great deal." He said. Colin, who had watched the whole scene unfold, noticed Gerrik's eyes turn a shade of amber, then back to his deep shade of blue, the only thing on him that he had gotten from his father aside from the Triforce on his hand. But the swordsman took it as a trick of the lighting and let it slide.

Ilia smiled and wiped her tears away before leading Gerrik to his seat, next to her left, and across from Emma. "You do look just like him, except your skin is that of your people, although there is nothing wrong with that." She said before sitting as well, she held up her mug full of mead, although Raff and Emma both had warm milk, the villagers all followed suit as did Gerrik.

"For Link." They all said before digging into the feast, but as they ate, Colin looked over at Gerrik.

'I'm sure of it...Gerrik has something buried deep within him, fighting to be released...I should send word to the Castle and have Conner send word to Midna; I may need his mother if that thing escapes. Maybe even Natasha.' Colin thought to himself quietly but said nothing as Beth asked him a question and he answered, smiling as he did so.

* * *

Gerrik stared up at the ceiling of his father's old treehouse his Triforce bearing hand in front of his face. The Master Sword and his Hylian Shield rested neatly in a chair next to his bed.

"I swear father, I won't forget your teachings...but I don't have the courage...to defy my own thoughts." He said to himself lowering his hand and rolling onto his side to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _The Twilight Swamp of Woodfall. Back in the times of Light when the Twilight Realm was Termina, this land was ruled by the Deku People. No relation to the Deku Tree or Kokiri, these Dekus were one of their own breed. Inside the Woodfall Temple, the Deku People praised the Spirit Odalwa, even when the powers of Majora turned the spirit into a mask swordsman. When the Light Spirits of Hyrule had finally sealed the land of Termina away they also split the Mask of Darkness, Majora's Mask, into four shards, and Odalwa was chosen to guard one of the shards._

* * *

"Vaati how much farther?" Marisa whined as the two trekked through murky swamp. The young Wind Mage sighed a heavy sigh and chuckled.

"I warned you Princess, that these Temples are in the farthest reaches of their respective areas. It was you who decided to take the quickest path to this one." He said. Marisa just rolled her eyes.

"The less time we spend getting to the temples the better. Gerrik needs me." She said, before she bumped into Vaati who had stopped without her noticing.

"Hey!" She yelled as she fell backwards into the swamp.

"Sorry." The Wind Mage said helping her up. He pointed to where he had stopped in the first place. "This is the seal of Woodfall Temple. We bring this down, we...I mean, you can enter the Temple. The trials that follow are only for noble birth; I dare not enter myself." He said. Marisa nodded and stepped back as Vaati began to talk in his own language the language of the Minish.

 _"Svyashchennyy dveri iz drevnikh poslushayem moy krik. Otkroyte dver',chtoby blagorodnyy Sumerki Printessa mozhet prevyshat' ispytaniya v predelakh!"_ When the Mage was done with his chant , it seemed as if the world spiraled in front of them, and the wall of air, the force field Vaati had pointed out, vanished. What was left behind was pure beauty: stone slabs made up a magnificent staircase covered in moss, the stairs leading up to a massive temple made of the same stone slabs and moss. In the four corners of the temple, giant fires raged. Marisa turned to Vaati who stood near the steps.

"As I said my Princess, this is as far as I go. I cannot enter the temple under any circumstances." He said. Marisa sighed heavily but walked up the stairs nonetheless, and into the temple. Once she was out of sight, Vaati smirked evilly.

 _"Temnyy dukh voznikayut, voznikayut i osvobodit' svoy gnev na neye!"_ Vaati muttered under his breath as he threw a ball of shadows skyward. It followed Marisa into the temple.

* * *

Cobwebs filled the temple, and dank muggy air filled Marisa nostrils. Was this seriously what her Father and Mother had gone through during the Twilight War? She pushed the negative thoughts aside and stepped farther into the room. When she was in the middle, torches lit up and a voice rang out in the language of the Twili.

 _"P'uu sem p'ora inn; nafn p'itt og tilgang p'inn."_ S **tate your name and your purpose**. The voice rang through Marisa like a god's and fear clutched at her. However she stood tall and strong, and replied with confidence in her voice.

"I am the crown princess of Twilight! Hear my name and let me pass! Marisa Fegurro Varonis!" Marisa said pridefully. The voice boomed out again.

 _"Og hvaouoa tilgangi ertu meouo heer?"_ **And what is your purpose here?** Was the reply.

"I have come for the mask of darkness, Majora's Mask!" Marisa said. There was a sudden screeching as the voice screamed out.

 _"Majora's Mask? Hvers vegna vildi kroonprinsessa p'arfnast slíkrar myrkri krafti?"_ **Majora's Mask?! Why would the crown princess have need of such a dark power?** The voice roared out. Marisa just growled. This spirit was trying her patience. But before she spoke, Vaati's black ball of darkness hit her in the back, though she did not feel it, but she felt angrier then before.

"Why I need it should be of no concern of yours! Hand me the fragment! The Twilight Princess demands it!" Marisa shouted, her eyes flashing a bright red for a moment as she did so. The voice was silent before sighing.

 _"Ef p'uu vilt p'aouo; p'uu verouour fyrst aouo sigra mig!"_ **If you want it, you must first defeat me!** The voice said before a figure formed from the shadows. It was Odalwa clad in his tiki tribe armor and his Tiki Mask, although he wasn't as large as when the Hero of Time fought him.

"With pleasure!" Marisa sneered as she called upon her Twilight Powers. Odalwa met her head on and the battle began.

* * *

"Milady! Queen Midna!" A Twili called out, running towards the Queen as she walked towards the balcony to make the announcement about Link's death. She held his urn close.

"Margol? What is it?" The Queen asked as the attendant stopped short of her.

"It's the elders...they say the barrier at Woodfall has gone down. Someone is trying to obtain Majora's Mask." She said. Midna's eyes widened.

'Marisa...what have you done?' She thought terrified.

"I will go talk to the elders. Can you do a favor for me and gather the townspeople, and the soldiers? I have some grim news to tell." She said. Margol nodded.

"At once my Queen." And then she was off. 'Marisa...why, why would you do such a stupid thing?' She thought as she clutched Link's urn to her. Then it hit her. Gerrik. Marisa had lost her father to evil, and she couldn't risk losing Gerrik. 'Stupid child...I know you want to help Gerrik, but this is not the way. I barely understood the Fused Shadows...but this, this is a power far worse than that.' She thought as she headed to the hall of elders, stopping by the Royal Chambers to place (set?) the urn down. The Elders rarely dealt in personal matters, except for the death of a monarch...but with Majora's Mask being unearthed...she would tell them later.

* * *

Marisa grunted as she slammed against the wall hard, blood spewed from her lips as she coughed on impact. But she wouldn't give up she couldn't.

 _"Heimska stelpa...biouoja um miskunn."_ **Foolish girl...beg for mercy.** Odalwa said as he marched towards the Princess, his sword ready for the killing blow.

 _"Prinsessa eouoa ekki eeg mun ekki leyfa p'eer aouo hafa brot!"_ **Princess or not I will not allow to have the fragment!**

And with that he began to lower his blade for the killing blow, but Marisa tapped into her powers once more and formed a hand of energy out of her hair, very similar to how her mother did during in the Twilight War. She caught Odalwa's sword and ripped it from his grasps, his hand and wrist breaking as she did so. She looked up at the warrior spirit with rage filled eyes. Her eyes were red. No irises, nothing. Just red and blank, and she smirked evilly.

"No, you beg for mercy." The Princess said coldly before thrusting the sword into Odalwa's mask. The spirit roared in pain and it burst into flames, falling in a heap. Marisa's eyes turned back to their normal color of a light red with normal irises. She walked forward placing her hand on the altar before her. In a flash of light, the right corner of Majora's Mask lay before her and she grinned evilly, a grin worn once by her mother when she first met her father, or rather found her father. She picked it up.

"One down, three to go." She said, as she made the mask de-materialize into particles and vanish into her headband that she used to tie her hair up. It had been a gift from Vaati, and it seemed to be useful. With a smug smile, the Princess walked over Odalwa's remains and headed out of the Temple where Vaati awaited.

* * *

"I swear to you Elders...I had no idea Marisa would do this." Midna pleaded as she stood before the grand order of twilight elders, among which her mother was a member.

"We believe you are truthful Midna, but it does not change the fact that she did take up this quest...however...we will not stop her." The High Elder, and the first ever king of Twilight said.

"You won't?" Midna asked, thrilled, but slightly confused. To go after Majora's Mask was fit with death . Sure it was a forbidden relic, much like the Fused Shadow she use to wear, but it was much more dangerous. When fully complete and placed upon a suitable person's head, Majora's Mask would totally take control of the person.

"No...you will." A familiar voice rang out from Midna's left, the Queen turned and saw her mother, Corona, staring directly at her, the last time they had talked, it was about Link becoming King, and, of course, about Elric's death.

 _"Mooouor."_ Midna said bowing.

 _"Doottir."_ The elder spoke, and those were the only words spoken as mother and daughter.

"Legends tell of a Skull Kid who had placed Majora's Mask upon his head when our world was one of light. But he was driven by depression and loneliness. It was to that point that Majora only granted him half her power. However, should Marisa's anger and depression over her father's death – yes Midna it is all over your face, you cannot hide anything from the elder's or your own mother – if Marisa keeps pushing on with this quest with revenge and hatred on the mind, then when the mask is placed upon her head, she and Majora will merge as one." Corona said. Midna shifted on her feet in embarrassment, of course the Elders already knew of Link's death.

"But how can I stop her?" The queen asked. Corona just smiled faintly.

"She has your brashness, which you inherited from me. But if I know my granddaughter like I know my own daughter. She will come around. You just need to make her see it." Corona said.

"So it is settled then. By order of the Elders, you Midna Rokkurr Varonis, Queen of the Twilight Realm, have been made responsible for the stopping of Marisa Fegurro Varonis from obtaining Majora's Mask, by any means necessary." The High Elder said.

"High Elder, please, when I bring her back here, will she be sentenced to death?" Midna asked. The High Elder looked around the room then back at Midna with a sigh. But it was Corona that spoke up.

"If she has seen the error of her ways, then no. You have had enough heartbreak for one life time, little one...now go." Corona said. Midna nodded and headed out of the Elder Hall. She still after all had a funeral for Link to do in this world as well.

* * *

"Yes Vaati. Keep feeding her anger with your spells...soon she will be the perfect host." Majora said as some of the shadows began to vanish, her spirit returning to the mask that once held her sould

Wolfe: As you can see since the Guardian's of the Temples speak in the Twilight Language what they say will be in Bold Text beside what they had said. Also god damn Marisa got her butt whopped for most of that fight (I know I didn't write it out but still.) And now it's up to Midna to stop her daughter and make her see the error of her ways...yeah good luck with that...anyway, next chapter Gerrik's training begins and we will be doing a chapter swap out for a while at least eight more chapters...anyway before I spoil anything...WOLFE OUT!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Come on Raff, wake up!" Colin yelled at his son as he threw down the sword and shield he had made him for his sixteenth birthday. Well ok, Raff practically begged his father to craft it so that he could, in his own words, protect his Twilight Princess when the time came.

"Five more minutes." The teen said as he rolled over, kicking the sword off the bed. Colin just rolled his eyes and left the room, looking at Beth.

"Five minutes then give him the bucket. I would myself, but I need to go. Unlike him, Gerrik has been up at the crack of dawn everyday...but Beth could you send Raff to meet with the Postman this morning and send this to the Castle?" Colin asked handing his wife the letter he had written last night to Zelda and Conner about Gerrik's condition, or what he thought was a condition.

"Of course, now go, and don't be too hard on him. Gerrik isn't Link." Beth said before kissing Colin softly before the swordsman left.

* * *

As Colin rounded the corner and began ascending the hill up to Gerrik's training ground that Link had once used. He could hear the swinging of metal against hardened wood, and the grunts of battle cries.

"Sorry I'm late." Colin said as he say Gerrik finish a jump attack. The young Hero stood straight and smiled.

"You're not late, I just woke earlier than normal." The Hero said as Colin shrugged his bag off his shoulders. Wooden swords fell out of them.

"Really, wood swords? Colin please, I've used those for years and just recently inherited quite the sword." He joked sheathing the Master Sword on his hip, to which Colin raised a brow.

"I thought your father and every Hero before him sheathed their sword on their back?" He asked, Gerrik just shrugged.

"I thought I would be different, after all, I am a half-breed, a special Hero." He said. Colin chuckled and smiled.

"Well, alright, but for stance practice and such, you and Raff will use these, then I will let you loose on each other with your real swords. Uh, speaking of that do you have any of your mother's...uh…" Colin trailed off not able to find the right words for the powers of the Twili.

"My mother's magic? Yeah I have some, not a lot, but enough to blunt swords. Marisa was the one who got more of my mom in her." Gerrik joked as he heard Raff joining them.

"Ok first off, really dad, that water was cold, and secondly, how is my Princess doing?" The teen asked. Gerrik raised an eyebrow.

"Your Princess? Really?" He said chuckling.

"Alright enough you two, it's time to start training." Colin said as he began teaching his two students proper footing; it was different than how Gerrik had learned, different in how Colin taught, not different in the training itself. After all Colin and Link had both trained with Rusl.

* * *

"Milady, a letter from the Village of Ordon." The Postman said as he knelt down in front of Zelda and Conner. Both the King and Queen looked at each other but sent their page away once they received the letter. Zelda opened it quickly, wondering if something had happened to Gerrik in the trek to Ordon.

 _'My Lord and Lady,_

 _I am writing you with concerns of Gerrik. On the trip to Ordon Village I noticed something about Gerrik I had not noticed before. He has something buried deep beneath his heart, something, if left unchecked, I fear his enemies could use against him. I believe it has been there from birth. However perhaps Link's death has brought it to the surface. I am unsure of how dangerous this other side of him could be. For the moment he seems calm, as if the Master Sword is keeping it at bay. I fear the sword may not be enough. I am afraid to ask this of you, but should this beast be released, I fear only Natasha could pull him out of it. I swear to you if you allow her to travel to Ordon, your knights are allowed, or her own hand-picked guard, however should Conner wish to accompany her, he is more than welcome. I also ask that you send word of this to the Twilight Realm as soon as you can. I look forward to your reply._

 _Colin.'_

Upon reading the letter, Conner stood, and called for Natasha's handmaiden.

"Have her ready for the ride by high noon, and meet me out at the stables." The King said, the young girl nodded and headed out of the chambers.

"Why high noon, she could be ready in an hour if she thought Gerrik was in danger?" Zelda asked, Conner just smiled faintly.

"We have no way of contacting Midna anymore without a member of her court heading through the Mirror. With Link dead, Gerrik has the Triforce, I will go personally and deliver this to Midna myself." The King said, before kissing his wife.

"And besides, you need to rest, remember what happened the last time things got carried away and you were expecting." The King concluded. Yes when the Twilight Civil war had ended, and Natasha was only five years old, Zelda had been expecting a child. However complications arose during labour and she gave birth to a still born. But now, now she was expecting again. Zelda smiled softly.

"Hurry back then." Was all the Queen said before Conner left the throne room and headed towards the Mirror Chamber.

* * *

"Good Gerrik, nice form. Raff your feet were a bit crooked and as such you could not balance yourself properly." Colin said as Gerrik helped Raff to his feet.

"How the hell can you manage this by yourself?' Raff asked at the two of them took a bit of a break.

"Dad started training me the moment I could hold a sword." Gerrik said smiling proudly. Raff just shook his head.

"Did you ever have a childhood?" He teased. Gerrik just smirked.

"I did, but it was the childhood of the next Hero. My father was grooming me to defend this world, and my own, from the forces of evil." The Prince said.

"Alright, break time is over, back to training. Now we will practice defensive stances and strikes." Colin said motioning to the two shield, Raff's was a tampered wood and metal combination where Gerrik's was the Hylian Shield. The two strapped them to their arms and began training again.

* * *

"Milady Midna, a visitor from the Light World!" A Twilight General yelled as he ran forward.

"Who is it?" Midna asked as she raised her head from its slumped position. She had been up countless hours trying to get a read on Marisa's Twilit energy, but someone or something was preventing her.

"You have seen better days my friend." Conner said as he walked into the Throne Room, the throne where Midna sat currently. He knew of its history, first Zant, then her own father, and at one point the one beside it had housed Link...but now, how her life had gone from bad, to worse, to good, then great, and now was crashing down around her.

"Conner, what a surprise...sorry, just been worried about a few things. What can I do for you?" The Twilight Queen said in her formal voice.

"I come here not as a Royal, but rather a friend, with news of Gerrik." Conner said as he pulled the letter out of his cloak. Midna took the letter and read it to herself.

"I feared this may happen. Twilis and Hylians, they have never had children together before, but at least Gerrik's other half is presenting itself now...it gives you and Natasha time to help him control it. Alas, I am rather caught up in a matter here, Marisa...Marisa has gone to find the forbidden Majora's Mask, and I have been tasked by the Elder's to find her...but so far no luck." Midna said as she broke down and told Conner of Marisa's quest. The King just listened as she finished, and let out a sigh.

"She is so headstrong, and reckless. I swear she got both yours and Link's bad traits...but rest easy Midna, if anyone can find her you can." Conner said, before sighing again.

"I just wish you could come, if Natasha and I need your advice, it is a rather long ride back and forth." He joked. Midna just smiled.

"Here, take this. It's a shard of an ancient stone called the Gossip Stone. With it, I can communicate with you, Gerrik, or Natasha. Ride quick, ride safe Conner, I cannot lose both of my children to the darkness within themselves." Midna pleaded. Conner nodded; pocketing the stone in his cloak as he turned.

"I will make sure of it." He said, then as quickly as he had entered the throne room, he was gone. Midna sighed and walked over to the table that stood in the corner and tried once again to get a read on Marisa.

 **Wolfe: Ok, sorry for the long wait, both me and my Beta got caught up in fandoms (I swear DMO is not to blame); but here is the tenth chapter for you, I hoped you all enjoyed it. As I always say go check out Twili, she is a great writer, and without her, my story wouldn't be as good as it is. Wolfe out!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _The mountains of Snowhead were much like Death Mountain, as it housed the Gorons. But where the Gorons of Hyrule prayed to the Spirit Eldin, and the goddess Din, the Gorons in Snowhead prayed and worshiped the Anicent Deity Ghot. When Majora's Mask first attacked Termina, Ghot was turned into a giant goat, sealing the Deity. When the time came for the Shards of Majora to be protected, Ghot of course was selected to protect one._

* * *

"Are we there yet? I'm freezing!" Marisa complained, Vaati smirked and rolled his eyes.

"And yet who was the one who refused my cloak when I offered it? I am the Mage of Winds; chilling breezes are nothing to me." The Wind Mage proclaimed as he shed his cloak and draped it over the Twilight Princess' shoulders. Marisa blushed. She had met Vaati before, and had been travelling with him for a little over a month and she was smitten with him.

"Thanks." She said. The two made small talk as they walked, until they came upon the barrier to Snowhead.

"Well, shall I?" Vaati asked. Marisa nodded, a small smile on her face.

"You shall." She said. Vaati turned to face the barrier and held his hands up.

" _Svyashchennyy dveri iz drevnikh poslushayem moy krik. Otkroyte dver',chtoby blagorodnyy Sumerki Printessa mozhet prevyshat' ispytaniya v predelakh!_ " Vaati chanted and as was the case with the Woodfall Temple, the area in front of them swirled and then vanished. Marisa knew the drill this time, and said nothing to Vaati as she walked into the temple. As she entered, Vaati once again manifested a ball of darkness and sent it in after her.

* * *

" _Eeg furouoa p'egar P'uu vilt slaa inn, prinsessa._ " **I wondered when you would enter, Princess.** The Deity spoke as its light spawned in front of Marisa.

"Then you know why I am here." Marisa challenged as she took Vaati's cloak off her shoulders, ready this time for a fight if it would happen.

" _P'uu hefur ekki hugmynd af douokkum vouold p'uu leitar eftir._ " **You have no idea of the dark powers you seek.** The Deity's voice this time was more concerned than enraged as Odalwa had been.

"And I care not about it, will you hand it to me willing?" Marisa asked. The Deity sighed and the light began to manifest into a monstrous goat.

" _Ung prinsessa; vinsamlegast ekki gera meer aouo gera p'etta._ " **Young Princess; please do not make me do this.** The Deity begged. As it spoke, Vaati's dark energy ball hit Marisa square in the back, she did not feel it, but she felt her Twilight Power's become much stronger.

"If you will not give me the Shard, I will take it by force!" She proclaimed running towards Ghot.

* * *

"Milady! Milady Midna!" A young Twilight shaman yelled as he ran into the throne room.

"Yes? Merr'an, what is it?" Midna asked. The young shaman stopped a quick moment to get his breath.

"You asked the Order to tell you when another barrier went down, Snowhead's went down ten minutes ago." The young shaman breathed. Midna just nodded.

"Commander Shaqu'arr!" Midna yelled as a knight walked in.

"Ma'am?" The commander asked.

"I need you and your men to teleport to the Ancient Ruins of Snowhead. Bring Marisa home, and whoever she is travelling with. If they refuse, kill her companion and bring her back to me, bound if needed but alive." Midna ordered. She was shocked by her own words, but she knew; sadly, it was the only way.

"Yes ma'am!" The Commander said before running out to get his troops.

' _Marisa...I am so sorry, this is the only way._ ' Midna thought, a single tear running down her face.

* * *

Marisa grunted in pain as the giant goat pinned her up against the wall, blood trickled down her side, Ghot's horn had grazed her side.

" _Eeg biouo p'ig, skaltu ekki halda aafram p'essari leit._ " **I beg you, please do not continue this quest.** Ghot pleaded as he held Marisa against the wall.

"I am the Princess of Twilight! You will not defy me! Give me the Shard!" Marisa yelled. She had given into the blackness in her heart, and thrust her hand of hair into Ghot's face, releasing a burst of energy. The Deity roared in pain as he started to dissolve into Twilight particles, leaving another Shard of Majora's Mask in its wake. Marisa wordlessly grabbed the second shard and headed out of the Temple.

* * *

Vaati threw yet another Twilian soldier into the three that rushed him, he had his sword drawn and was using his wind power's to the fullest.

"Stand down!" The Commander yelled. Even though Vaati was standing his ground, he was weakening. Vaati sighed and stood down, but the guards were blasted by a burst of Twilight Energy.

"Princess?" Shaqu'arr asked as Marisa descended the steps, her hair was down, and her eyes were no longer the color of blue she had inherited from her father. They were red, the same red Zant had had, the same red Elric had had. She threw out her hand of hair and grabbed up three Twili Soldiers crushing them and dissolving them into particles. The other troops fell back, but Vaati smirked and whipped up winds, freezing the other twenty so Soldiers in an ice that would never thaw. Shaqu'arr backed up as both the Twilight Princess and Wind Mage cornered him into a wall.

"I am not going to kill you, but send a message to my mother...innocents need not die, if she stays out of my way." Marisa hissed. Shaqu'arr gulped and nodded before vanishing. Vaati just looked as Marisa as she placed the second Shard of the mask with the first one in Vaati's pack.

"What the hell was that? Where did that come from?" Vaati asked. Marisadid not reply, but pressed him up against the frozen mountain side, kissing him. Vaati was shocked even when Marisa backed off.

"This is me making my own destiny." She said as she took the band that held her hair in a ponytail, the band that her mother had worn as the Princess of Twilight, and threw it to the ground. With an evil smile, both Vaati and Marisa walked down Snowhead heading towards the Twilight Bay.

* * *

"Yes...yes, I can feel her rage and wrath is no longer being held back, you have done it Vaati, now all we need it the mask!" Majora's spirit said as another part of her shadowed spirit vanished.

 **Wolfe: Well...damn, Marisa has completely gone off the deep end...hmm I wonder, the Shard of Power is still missing, maybe...maybe Marisa could get it? Anyway sorry for the long wait, I had this chapter, and actually everything up to the end of this whole story written out and planned….but my computer decided to be a little devil and shut down during a thunder storm, wiping out everything. So after calming down and resisting the urge to throw it off my balcony; seven stories down to the street below. I wrote this out; sent it to my amazing Beta Reader; seriously go check her out, she is ten times a better writer then I ever will be, and probably my inspiration to keep writing, I had lost hope after "Love Through Twilight" but re-reading Twili's stories and playing Twilight Princess again…and Majora's Mask 3D I found my love for the franchise rekindled and thus I have been writing this and have the whole series planned. So please guy, go check out her stories. And I will see you guys later, before this damn Author's Note becomes longer than the Chapter….ok…bye. Also real quick, would you guys like me to do the translation thing for everytime someone says something in the Twilight Language from here on out? Or leave you guessing?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

To Gerrik, the days just seemed to meld into one, and it seemed like all he had been doing was fighting; but something was upsetting him. Every time he and Raff had squared off, it seemed after a moment or two Raff's face turned in Ghirahim.

' _What is wrong with me?_ ' Gerrik thought to himself as he stared up at the ceiling of his tree house. The Triforce of Courage was the only form of light in his room as it glowed faintly. He sighed and rolled over to his side. It had been at least a month or two since his father died, and he seemed to be fine, but he knew he really wasn't. It seemed like his anger was finally breaking through. And he was scared with what would happen if it broke through out of control.

"Gerrik?" A voice rang out from outside the treehouse. Gerrik sighed and rolled over and out of bed, only wearing his white leggings. He quickly threw back on his tunic and fastened the belt around his waist. Unlike his father, he had Ilia stitch the chain mail to the inside of his tunic so it was easier and quicker to get ready. He stretched before placing the cap on his head. He hated wearing it, but it was part of the Heroes Garb, and not to wear it would be disrespectful to his father and the Heroes before him.

The sunlight blinded him as he opened the door and stood out on the deck of the treehouse, he looked down and say Meghan and Malo standing there looking up at him.

"What's up?" The Hero asked tiredly.

"You have guests." Malo said matter-of-factly. Gerrik blinked as if he was still waking up.

"What?" He asked tiredly.

"From the castle." Meghan said smiling. Gerrik had never moved as fast as he was right now, why was a messenger from the castle here, were Ghirahim and Onox storming towards Hyrule? Was something wrong with Natasha? With her parents? All these thoughts raced through his head as he entered Ordon Village running as fast as his legs would take him. He turned towards Colin's house, and saw two horses, both white adorned with the mark of the Royal Family.

' _Wait two?_ ' Gerrik asked himself, he slowed to a walk as Colin's door opened, and Conner walked out talking.

"Yes, thank you Colin." Conner said as he turned. "How are you feeling son?" He asked, smiling.

"Conner…what, what are you doing here?" Gerrik asked. Why were there two horses? Where was Natasha?

"Well, we came to check up on you…and also…we have news of Marisa." The King said. Gerrik was confused. Marisa? Wasn't she just back in the Twilight Realm?

"What?" Gerrik asked, his head was spinning, something didn't seem right.

"Gerrik…she's gone down a dark path. She's trying to find the Ancient Dark Relic Majora's Mask." Natasha said as she walked past her father, her voice was as soft as it normally was, but also had a hint of fear, fear of how he would react.

Gerrik's eyes widened. He had heard of Majora's Mask while his father was recalling the apparent legends of the Heroes. It wasn't something to be fooled with.

"What? How could she be so stupid?" Gerrik asked.

"Gerrik, listen you can't worry about her. You need to focus on your training. Your mother will take care of Marisa. Your destiny is here." Conner said. It was that statement right there that made the hatred and the rage burst out, his eyes turned to the blood red of the Ancient Twili.

"She is my sister. I don't care about anything more than that." He growled. Conner stood strong.

"You're angry, I get it, your father murdered, your sister lost to the darkness inside yourself, but you too cannot go down that path. Look at the Triforce, look at the Sword you wield. If you give into the darkness you are feeling…you will no longer be the Hero." Conner said. Gerrik just stared at him, growling and stalking forward.

"Are you telling me that I cannot care about my family first and for most?" The Hero growled.

"I am telling you your mother has it covered! Listen, if there is one thing we know about from the time after the War of Time, is the legend the Hero of Time brought back with him from Termina. Hell when Ganondorf was sealed in the Twilight Realm, he wielded the Mask. If anybody knows its power better than your people, it's the Royal Family!" Conner barked back. He was standing his ground as Gerrik stalked towards him.

"Gerrik." Midna's voice rang out as if from nowhere. The Gossip Stone shard in Conner's pocket began to vibrate and float. Conner pulled it out and let the shard float towards Gerrik.

"Mother?" Gerrik growled.

"I know you're angry, I know you're scared also. Truth be told, your father and I weren't sure how you and Marisa would come out mentally, you are the first children born of the Light and Twilight, and we were unsure how you would turn out. You are strong, my son, you are the next in the line of a great line of Heroes. Marisa has lost sight of her good side. Please son, do not let your darkness take hold…let the beast inside out, but control it…let your feral form out." Midna said.

Gerrik felt a tear fall from his eyes. But the shards embedded into his collar of his tunic, the shards of the dark power that once allowed his father to become a mighty wolf; reacted and twilight particles swirled around him. Gerrik cried out in pain as he was forced to his knees and his legs and hands became paws, a wolf snout grew from his face and a tail sprouted from his backside. He also sprouted black and green fur, and his eyes remained their red color. Gerrik stood there now in his beastly form, which surprisingly scared no one.

"That's it, there is the beast inside. You are now in charge. Now focus, Gerrik, focus on the good, focus on what your father taught you…don't be afraid to defy your own thoughts." Midna said soothingly.

Gerrik closed his eyes and thought of his father's teachings, and memories flowed freely through his mind: Gerrik and Link out on the hills of the Twilight Palace looking up at the clouds of Twilight, Gerrik's tenth birthday and his father tripping and falling face first into Gerrik's cake and then chasing around the prince as he chuckled. The final thought he saw was his father and him the day before they left for the Light World.

* * *

 _"Dad, what if I am not strong enough to replace you when the time comes?" Gerrik asked as the two of them lay on the same hill they had laid upon each night for the past 15 years. Link smiled._

 _"You will be Gerrik. Let me tell you something that my father told me. A sword, whether it be the Master Sword, or a regular blade, has no power unless the hand that holds it has courage. Not just the courage to fight and do what is needed, but the courage to defy your own thoughts." The King of Twilight said._

 _"But what if I am not strong enough to do that? I mean what if my life falls so much into darkness that I cannot come out of it?" Gerrik questioned, Link smirked._

 _"Natasha will always be your light. Gerrik, when I met your mother it was two different quests, she helped me find my friends, and I helped her assemble the Fused Shadows. But over time a bond was formed. It was solidified when I was trapped in my wolf form and your mother was dying. I rushed to Princess Zelda to save her, I didn't care about me being trapped in wolf form, but Midna needed to be saved. She became my light, even when she was saved, she kept my spirits strong until we found the Master Sword." Link said, smiling as he reminisced about the past. Gerrik just looked at his father confused._

 _"Sorry, I started rambling there. My point is Gerrik, no matter how dark your life becomes…stay close to those who give you light. Remember that my son." Link said._

* * *

Gerrik opened his eyes as the memory faded and he found himself sitting on the ground, no longer in wolf form, tears in his eyes, Natasha had her arms around him consoling him. Conner, Colin, Raff, Meghan, Malo, and Beth were all looking at him as Ilia and Emma had apparently joined them and were also staring. Gerrik lightly wrapped his arms around Natasha and just cried. He cried for at least five minutes all the rage and despair of losing his father finally breaking free.

"Mom…you still here?" Gerrik asked.

"I'm here Gerrik…are you alright now?" Midna's voice rang out from the shard that now sat in Gerrik's lap.

"I am mom…thank you." He said sniffling.

"That's my job Gerrik. Besides I have to kick one of my kid's ass, I really didn't feel like having to unload my wrath onto both." Midna joked. Gerrik chuckled.

"I'm here if you need me to come to the Twilight to help…I love you mom." Gerrik said.

"I'll keep it in mind, you just focus on your training…Colin…is he ready?" Midna asked, for the first time this whole thing was happening Colin spoke.

"He is." Colin said nodding.

"Good." Midna said, before the stone fell silent.

"Then I guess this is where we take over." A familiar voice rang out, everyone looked up as Gerrik looked over his shoulder, and there standing behind him was a skeletal figure with a fairy by his side; and Link.

"Dad?" Gerrik asked.

"Son, the true part of your training…begins now." Link said.

 **Wolfe: I am so sorry that this took forever to come out, my computer finally died (I swear I didn't drop it off my balcony) and I just bought a new laptop…plus this took forever to plan. Then with the Holidays I totally forgot I had this saved and edited. Next time, Marisa continues down her dark path and Gerrik begins training with his father and The Heroes Shade. Until then Wolfe signing off, and remember to go check out my Beta Reader's profile, she is ten times the writer I am.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _Gyorg_ _-_ _that was the name of the creature who protected Great Bay Temple and the Zora's of Great Bay. For a time it seemed like the Terminian's_ _had made their own Deity's to rival the main ones of Hyrule, Gyorg being the equivalent of Lanayru and Nayru herself. And when the Shards of Majora were split,_ _much like with Ghot and Odawla, the_ _monstrous_ _fish ruler of the sea protected a Shard._

* * *

Marisa lightly, tenderly held onto Vaati as the two lay beside each other on the cool ground. It had been about two or three days since she basically threw her linage away; and the bond between the two of them was growing even more by the day. She was currently resting her head on her right hand, propping it up.

The Wind Mage looked cute when he slept, mumbling under his breath sometimes, she wished she could understand what he was saying, but it came out in his own language. She smiled inwardly. This quest, now it has given her more then she thought she would come out of it with. She was in love and she was happy. Sure she had to destroy a few guards to realize it; yet how many people had her mother killed?

"Vaati." She said softly touching the Mage's face. The Twilight was beginning to shift - Twi-Dawn was before them.

"Hmm?" The Mage murmured as he rolled over on to his side and wrapped his arms around Marisa tighter.

"We need to get going, as much as I love being here with you, like this. We do still have a quest." Marisa teased, placing a light kiss on Vaati's lips. The Mage returned the kiss and sighed, rolling onto his back before standing and stretching.

"Alright, alright, I'm up...let's eat before we actually go, though. Knowing you, you'll piss off the Deity and will have to fight it." Vaati teased as he walked over to his bag and pulled out a ration of berries and other fruits wrapped in the leaf they had gotten in Woodfall.

* * *

Gerrik grunted as he was pushed back by not just his father's spirit but also by the Hero's Shade.

"Can't you just fight him one-on-one?" Raff asked, concerned. Conner had headed back to the Castle but Natasha had stayed and was currently playing with Emma in the grass, laughing and having a great time. She and Meghan were the same build so she borrowed some clothes from the girl.

"No, Gerrik needs this. He needs to learn how to focus on multiple opponents. Ghirahim is a strong enemy and so fast it seems like fighting two people." Colin said. He watched the scene before him, sipping at a mug of herbal tea.

"Again." The Shade said. Unlike Link he had maintained his spirit form, as he had been dead the longest. Gerrik gripped his Master Sword and let loose a war cry as he jumped to his feet and ran forward. The Shade sidestepped and hit Gerrik in the back with the hilt of his sword. Link followed up by attacking Gerrik quickly, but the new Hero recovered and met his father's sword with his own.

A smile was shared between father and son for a moment before Gerrik took to the offensive. When he met his father's blade, he managed to focus his shield-work, preventing the Shade from getting a basic attack in. And he did the same when he was fighting Shade. After twenty minutes the Shade stopped his attacks and smiled as best a Stalfos could.

"Very good, I must say you have more courage in you then your father did when I first met him." Shade said. Link crossed his arms and pouted.

"Love you too pops." The Hero of Twilight said as he looked at Gerrik.

"These next skills are only meant to be taught to the new Hero. Some of them require you to even put your own life at risk to execute. Do you have the courage to do what is needed to learn them?" Link asked as he circled Gerrik. Although he was short of breathe, the Hero stood still and breathed normally.

"Yes father." Gerrik said. The Shade nodded as Link stepped back, content.

"We only have a short time left before we exhaust our powers and must return to the Sacred Realm, so I must move quickly, I shall start with the basic of all techniques: the Ending Blow. Let it be hewn into your mind.

"Some enemies can be taken out with a simple few attacks, however some can still rise again. To prevent this, you must end their life quickly and swiftly, and this is what the Ending Blow does. Watch me then try it." The Shade said. He quickly drew his sword and jumped forward, stabbing his sword into the earth. He pulled it out as he back-flipped away. Gerrik nodded and mirrored the Shade's movements. The Shade nodded smiling.

"Good, now try it on me." Shade said as he ran at Gerrik.

* * *

"Here we are Princess." Vaati said as the sounds of crashing waves against the shore line could be heard. Marisa breathed in awe as she saw the ocean for the first time.

"Wow." Was all she said. Vaati smiled as he pulled her close.

"Don't get side-tracked; we do have a mission here." He said as they walked arm-in-arm their feet lightly sinking into the sand, until as always, they came to a stop by seemingly nothing. Vaati simply looked at Marisa, who nodded in confirmation.

 _"Svyashchennyy dveri iz drevnikh poslushayem moy krik. Otkroyte dver', chtoby blagorodnyy Sumerki Printessa mozhet prevyshat' ispytaniya v predelakh!"_ Vaati said. As it had been with the other temples, there was a swirl of energy and then the entrance appeared. Marisa began walking towards the temple, her hand falling from Vaati's hand as she did so. When she was near the entrance, Vaati once again threw a dark ball of energy towards her, watching it silently, and without her noticing, merge with her.

* * *

"You're absolutely sure Marisa did what you said?" Midna asked as Sha'qurr knelt before her.

"Yes my queen. She killed three or four of my men, and she was travelling with someone, a man who could control the wind. He froze the rest." Sha'qurr said weakly, Midna's eyes widened at the mention of the Wind Mage.

"General Sha'qurr, this has escalated, please, inform the elders that I need to talk to them." She said. The General nodded as he stood.

"At once, my queen." Was all he said before he walked out of the throne room.

"Marisa..." Midna said before falling into her throne, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Gerrik was breathing tiredly. He had learned a variety of moves from the Ending Blow to the Jump Strike, but it looked like the Shade wasn't finished. However the Shade turned to Link and nodded. Link walked towards his son, and produced a bottle of red potion from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Drink this; this next move requires your energy to be at its peak." The Twilight Hero said. Gerrik breathed and he took the bottle. He downed the contents in one gulp. He coughed and gagged over the heat of the potion and how bad it tasted.

"This stuff tastes like crap." Gerrik said. Both Shade and Link smirked.

"We know." They said in unison. The Shade took over again.

"You have learned all but one of the Heroes Hidden Moves. This last one takes one of the basic attacks you know and amplifies it. But I must warn you, it will make your energy drain fast so use it when only truly necessary. The final Hidden Move is the Great Spin. Let it be hewn into your mind.

"When you use it, your spirit joins with your blade. At its core, it is just a simple spin attack, but you must first clear your mind and execute it while powering your spirit into your blade." Shade said. He spun and released a torrent of red flame from the tip of his sword. Gerrik nodded and began to try and copy the Shade's motions.

* * *

 _"Eeg vissi aouo p'uu va'ri aouo koma prinsessa."_ **I knew you would come Princess.** The deity spoke out as Marisa entered the temple. The pathway lead to a single platform surrounded by water.

"Then why don't we just cut to the point of me killing you and taking what I came for?" Marisa asked as she stood in the center.

 _"Eeg vil ekki aouo berjast p'ig og bra; ouorum mínum gerouoi; p'eir voru heimskingjar aouo vanmeta vould. En vinsamlegast prinsessa,_ _missir ekki sjoonar af ljoosi inni p'ig. P'etta vald er ekki að klekktunarmaouour."_ **I do not wish to fight you as my brothers did; they were fools to underestimate your powers. But please princess,** **do not lose sight of the light inside you. This power is not to be trifled with.** The spirit said as it finally manifested into its fish form. Marisa rolled her eyes.

"As I told your brothers, I care not what the power is. I need it." She barked. Gyorg sighed.

 _"Síouoan sem p'uu ert eins heimskulegt og feouorum youoar."_ **Then you are as foolish as your ancestors.** When those words left Gyorg's mouth, Marisa snapped. She brought her hair into the form of the hand and stalked towards the edge, grabbing Gyorg out of the water by his tail slamming him against the wall.

"You honestly think I am them? I will find a way to fight this darkness. I will control the Mask!" She yelled.

 _"Enginn_ _…_ _getur stjoornaouo ... grímu ... grímu ... p'aouo ... stjoorna p'uu ... vinsamlegast prinsessa ... hugsa tvisvar um p'etta."_ **No...one** **…** **can control...the mask...the mask...it...controls you...please princess...think twice about this.** Gyorg said weakly before he dissolved into nothingness and the shard appeared. Marisa grabbed it with her hair hand and smirked.

"Sorry. With all I have done to procure this mask, I am not giving up. The person who killed my father will pay." The Princess said as she walked out of the temple.

* * *

"Yes...yes. Soon, all too soon, I will finally be complete." Majora yelled as a majority of her shadow vanished leaving only a small amount of it left. Only her eyes remained in shadow.

* * *

Gerrik collapsed onto the ground. It had taken him a few hours, and a few Red Potions, but he had mastered the Great Spin. Link smiled as he helped Gerrik to his feet, leading him over to the stream.

"Go soak in it, it will help." Link said as Shade just stood there watching from the sidelines.

"We have to go." Shade mentioned to Link before turning his attention to Gerrik.

"Gerrik. There is something I must tell you. When the time comes we will meet again. There is something I fear you may have to master later." The Shade said. Gerrik went to try and get answers but Shade shook his head.

"Just rest for now, forget about it. We will meet again." The Shade said before he vanished with a wolf howl.

"I guess I better get going as well...Gerrik, I'm sorry I thrust this upon you, but be careful. Ghirahim is like nothing I have fought before." Link said as he and Gerrik embraced.

"I love you dad." Gerrik said tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Gerrik. Be strong my son." Link's voice said as his body vanished and Gerrik stood by the stream alone. He turned to stare at his friends. He had been training for two days straight, and where they looked bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, he was exhausted. He fainted, collapsing into the soft sand.

 _ **Wolfe: And there you guys go, Gerrik is the now the Hero he needs to be, he has received all the training in the world that can be granted to him thus far. We are nearing the end of this Part of the Saga my dear readers, thanks for sticking with me through it all; as always please go check out my Beta Reader Twili's profile, she is the reason my story isn't full of typos and grammar mistakes, she is also the biggest inspiration I have on this site. Anyway people, Wolfe out!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

 _The Moldorm brothers, effectively known as Twinmold, served as the deities of Stone Tower, which was rumored to be built by the Terminians as an insult to the Goddess' of Hyrule, their own governing body. A lot of the people of Hyrule believe that the reason both the Stone Tower was built and the reason behind the Terminian/Hylian Civil War was that the people of Termina couldn't bear to pray to Goddess' as opposed to their male deities. However, when the brothers were cursed by Majora's Mask, they resembled massive Moldorms. After the province of Termina was cast into the Twilight, and Majora's Mask was separated, Twinmold offered to guard a piece as their brothers had._

* * *

A day or two had passed since Gerrik had fainted and he was finally rested up. He awoke with the sun and realized he was back in his father's old tree house. His body was still stiff and sore from the training with the Hero's Shade and his father. He groaned as he sat up, but heard a hum coming from his kitchen, he rolled over onto his side and saw Natasha stirring a pot, reading his father's old cookbook.

"Morning sleepy head." Natasha teased. She still wore some of Meghan's clothes in place of her royal attire. The Hero smiled and stood up, stretching and feeling every bone in his body crack back into place.

"Morning. Jeez how long was I out for?" He asked. He knew he had fainted, last he remembered was being outside in the stream.

"Two days, roughly, but that is to be expected when you train for two nights straight. I'm making your father's world famous Cuccoo stew, and before you ask, no I didn't make it all myself. Ilia taught me a few things." Natasha said smiling. Gerrik chuckled softly as he walked up behind her.

"You know, part of me wishes we could stay like this forever. It's a quaint village, but it is quiet" He said, placing his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. Natasha smiled.

"I agree it is nice here. It would make a nice get-a-way from the Castle. But before we can even think about things like that, you have a mission Gerrik." She said matter-of-factly. Gerrik sighed. How could he forget about Ghirahim? That was who he was training to fight: him and Onox.

"I know..." Gerrik started before he was cut off from a voice outside.

"Lord Gerrik! Lady Natasha!" A guard from the Hylian Army yelled as his horse rode into the Village. Gerrik poked his head out the door as Natasha quickly jarred the soup; she had a feeling this would happen, so she was prepared.

"Message from the Castle. Holodrum is raging (waging?) war, for real this time." The guard said from horse back.

"Ride into the Village. Ask for Colin. Tell him I request he and his son join us on the battlefield!" Gerrik yelled before sticking his head back into the door, Natasha had already begun packing up the food for later. She had always wanted to try it, so why not save it for after the war? Gerrik threw his

tunic and chain mail on and grabbed the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield, throwing them both onto his back. He followed Natasha out the door and noticed the guard, Colin and Raff waited on horses. Gerrik helped Natasha down the ladder and watched her mount her horse. He wondered where Spirit was, then remembered. The pasture.

"I'll be right behind you guys...I need to go get Spirit." Gerrik said. Colin stopped him and reached inside his saddle bag pulling out a ceramic instrument. He quickly played a song on it. A neigh could be heard across the village and Gerrik turned to see Spirit cantering towards him.

Taking no time to stop the horse, the Hero grabbed the reins as he galloped by, pulling himself into the saddle, and together the four horses galloped towards Hyrule Field where the armies were already amassing.

* * *

The Stone Tower was a massive place, and yet, the seal had been at the base of the Tower, so Vaati had already cleared it and both he and Marisa were halfway up.

"After this, what do you plan to do with the Mask?" Vaati asked. Marisa smiled as the Wind Mage helped her climb up a piece of the Tower.

"What I've wanted to do since my father died: avenge his death." Her voice wasn't that of normal Marisa, it was one of a women driven by anger. Vaati sighed.

"Be careful Princess. Sometimes revenge isn't the best way of going about things, and besides, won't your brother be fighting for your father? It is his destiny." He said.

"Destiny is a joke Vaati. It can change. What's that up ahead?" Marisa asked as she noticed figures standing in the distance.

"Marisa! Time to stop this foolishness." Midna shouted. She stood before a destroyed Temple, the Twilight Army behind her, along with the light of the deity.

"You don't understand, how could you? You don't even care that dad is dead!" Marisa shouted as she summoned her Twilight Powers. Vaati drew his sword and began to float in the air.

"How dare you!" Midna barked back. "I cry every night for your father, and your brother, and you!" The Queen of Twilight yelled, summoning her own Twilight Magic.

"Mother, I do not wish to harm you. Step out of the way and tell the soldiers to back down. All I want is the Shard so I can avenge father." Marisa said. Midna's eyes narrowed as she fought back tears.

"Then you leave me no choice. By the goddess' of the Light World, Marisa, I will not strike down my own daughter." She said.

"Then you are a coward!" Marisa yelled as she charged forward, Vaati following her. The soldiers held their ground, but as Marisa neared Midna the Deity burst forward, transforming into two grotesque worms. No words were spoken this time; however Midna rose, her eyes as red as Zant's before her, and her father's as well.

"You think of me as a coward? Because I will not strike down my daughter?" Midna asked. Marisa just stared past Twinmold into her mother's eyes.

"You are a coward for not doing what needs to be done." She seethed. Suddenly Twinmold roared in pain as one of its bodies was stabbed by Vaati's sword. The army took this opportunity to rush him, climbing up the other Twinmold and lunging at the Wind Mage. Midna just stared at her daughter. She left her no choice.

"So be it. Do you want me to do what is needed to be done?" The Queen yelled as she floated back a few feet readying one of the most powerful attacks she could muster. Marisa likewise charged up a similar attack.

"Don't make me do this Marisa." Midna pleaded.

"You want to stop me. Take your shot!" The Princess countered.

"Marisa..." Midna begged.

"Take it, and let's see who is truly willing to do what is needed." Marisa countered. Then with a roar of anger from Marisa and cry of despair from Midna, both mother and daughter fired their attacks. The orbs met and created a shockwave that not only destroyed Twinmold and sent Twilight Soldiers flying, but also sent Marisa and Midna flying. When the dust settled, Marisa sat up, the final Shard of Majora's Mask had materialized, but Midna's body was contorted in a way that was inhumanly possible.

"Mom!" Marisa yelled. It was as if the curse Vaati had laid on her was broken as she crawled towards Midna. The Queen coughed up blood as he daughter neared her.

"Mommy?" Marisa asked; suddenly feeling like she was a lost little child; in a matter of three or four months; both of her parents were dead.

"Marisa...do...do not mourn me child, we...we all make mistakes...if...if you truly want to repent for your sins...I feel like Gerrik...Gerrik needs you my sweet...go...help your brother...go." Midna managed to get out, her voice was raspy and weak.

"Mom, no, stay with me, please." Marisa begged.

"Your...brother needs you Marisa...go...go help him." Midna begged.

"Vaati!" Marisa cried out; the Wind Mage groaned as he rose from the rubble, although he knew what she wished. He grabbed the Shard and placed it with the rest as he joined her.

"Go, I'll look after her." Vaati said. Marisa nodded and looked at Midna.

"But how do I get there? The Mirror is all the way back at the castle." Marisa asked. Midna weakly pointed up to one of the inactive warps that had been used back in the Twilight War. The Princess nodded and kissed her mother softly.

"Please, make it until I get back...I love you Mom, I am so, so sorry." She said tears in her eyes, before her mother forced her to tap into her power and teleport into the Light World.

"Yes! Yes! I am complete again, although...the girl is no longer fueled by rage. Vaati, we must fix this now!" Majora screamed as the Shards flew out of Vaati's bag and formed back together her tendrils hanging from the back of the mask.

"What?" Midna managed to ask, and it was one of the only things she saw before Vaati's cold blade pierced her heart.

* * *

"Damn it, hold the line!" Conner yelled as Holodrum Forces advanced. Ghirahim wasn't with them this time, but the real Onox was and he was making a beeline for the Warrior King. As Onox neared and lowered his lance, a strike that would for sure end the life of the King of Hyrule, a streak of green flashed and metal on metal could be heard. When Onox and Conner both looked, Gerrik stood there, his Hylian Shield blocking the attack.

"Impudent worm!" Onox yelled. Gerrik smirked and pushed Onox back quickly, before slamming his shield forward again, catching the tyrant off guard. Gerrik took his opening as he jumped skyward and sliced the helmet straight off Onox's head.

"Go protect your daughter, make sure she gets to the castle safe!" Gerrik yelled over his shoulder to Conner, as he clashed his blade with Onox's lance. Conner nodded and quickly backed off. Onox hadn't fought at all yet, and had he, he would have stood no chance. And besides, if Gerrik couldn't get his hands on Ghirahim, Onox was the next best thing.

"What do you say Onox? Call off your men, and we will call off ours...the two of us, a battle to the end." Gerrik proposed.

"Why would I risk my life to fight a worthless child like you?" Onox challenged. Gerrik smirked, but it wasn't him that answered.

"Because, if you don't fight him one on one, you'll deal with both of the children of the Hero of Twilight." Marisa said as she touched down.

"Nice of you to join us." Gerrik said mockingly; Marisa rolled her eyes and sent out a circular wave of energy to the Holdorum soldiers that surrounded her. Onox snorted as he laughed.

"I have nothing to gain from killing either one of you." The Tyrant yelled.

"Your funeral!" Gerrik yelled lunging as Onox as Marisa fired Twilit Energy at the Holdrum Soldiers. As Onox and Gerrik battled, the Tyrant caught a glimpse of the Triforce on the Hero's hand.

"So you're one of the chosen people...so all I need to do is strike you down, and that shard of the Triforce becomes mine?" Onox asked, Gerrik's eyes widened as he heard the Tyrant speak, however he never once faltered. Marisa eyed her brother as a swarm of Holodrum soldiers, she fought them back with a blast of energy, sending them flying in different directions.

"Let's wager that then shall we? As I stated before: if you stand your men down, Hyrule will stand down, and you and I will battle. If I win, your forces surrender and face whatever punishment Conner can think of. If you win, you get the Triforce." Gerrik said. Marisa paused when she heard the conditions.

"Gerrik..." She whispered. Onox withdrew his lance and chuckled.

"Well, if you want to throw your life away in a gamble...then these terms I accept." Onox growled. As if on cue the fighting stopped and both Gerrik and Onox took a few steps away from each other. However as he stepped back, Gerrik sheathed his sword and placed his shield on his back.

"What are you doing?" Marisa hissed. Gerrik just rose a hand to silence her.

"Your move first Onox, and I can assure you, if you don't strike me down now...it will be your last." Gerrik said as stood calmly. Onox laughed again and spoke loud enough for both armies to hear.

"You rest your fate on this foolish Hero? He is not even armed and yet offers me the first strike." The Tyrant said.

"If you think you can dispose of me easily, let's see it." Gerrik says, still not drawing his weapon, Onox said no more but ran at Gerrik with a war cry, his lance pointed at the Hero's heart. Gerrik waited and waited and waited, as Onox got to the point of no return. Gerrik spun on his heel, drawing his sword faster than lightning and slicing Onox's head clear off his body. The Holodrum and Hylian troops all stood there speechless, before the Holodrum troops dropped their weapons. As the Hylian troops began to take the Holodrum weapons. Gerrik turned to Marisa.

"What are you doing here? Conner said you went after Majora's Mask." Gerrik said. Marisa remained silent; however suddenly her eyes went wide.

"Mom, Gerrik...mom is…" She said quickly before a familiar voice rang out from above them.

"Oh, you mean her?" Vaati asked. Majora's Mask was no where near him which Marisa thought was odd, but it was all part of the plan.

"Vaati?" Marisa asked, looking up. Something wasn't right Vaati was different. The Wind Mage just smirked as he threw Midna's body down to the ground, his sword piercing her heart. For the twins, time seemed to slow, but for Marisa her anger was spiking. Gerrik was readying his blade, but she held her arm up.

"No...this one...this one is mine." She said bitterly as she called upon her magic and floated up.

"So you just used me?" Marisa demanded as her heart shattered. Gerrik just stood there watching as Natasha and Raff joined him.

"Are you surprised Princess? Your anger was just what I needed to get my master her vessel back." Vaati said. Marisa's eyes opened wide, but she never spoke the name.

"You bastard!" She yelled flying forward, ready to attack Vaati, the man she couldn't believe she trusted, and given her heart to.

 **Wolfe: Here we are...we are reaching the end of Book I; Marisa and Gerrik have met back up, Midna dead by Vaati's hands although Marisa in her rage had a hand in it, and Gerrik has single handedly dethroned Onox from the throne of Holodrum. And now it looks as if Vaati and Marisa are going to do battle, we are literally one chapter away from the end, so please...read and enjoy, Wolfe signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You bastard!" Marisa yelled flying forward, ready to attack Vaati: the man she couldn't believe she trusted, and given her heart to. Vaati smirked as he watched the Princess fly towards him, and he put up a Wind Barrier, sending Marisa flying backwards.

"You forget Princess. I am the Mage of Wind...I have no equal!" Vaati yelled from high above Marisa. Gerrik helped his sister to her feet but she brushed him off.

"Marisa..." Gerrik said. He didn't really understand the history between Marisa and Vaati, but he knew her rage. He had felt it before, when Ghirahim had killed his father. He charged head on recklessly, to fight the Demon Lord although the scar on his side was proof that it didn't work well.

"Don't...just stay out of this Gerrik." Marisa pleaded as she floated back up into the air. Vaati's gaze never broke from hers. She was no match for him. However, there was her brother. He wore the garb of the Heroes of old. Marisa rushed Vaati again, and this time she broke through his barrier, connecting a ball of energy to Vaati and sending him crashing to the ground.

"Take this!" Marisa yelled as she fired energy ball after energy ball at Vaati. The young Mage crossed his arms in front of him, taking the brunt of them all and his feet leaving marks in the ground as he was pushed backwards. Marisa quickly closed the distance and grabbed him by her hand of hair. She threw him towards the Castle Town wall.

Vaati quickly regained himself and planted his feet firmly on the wall, before calling upon the wind to spiral at Marisa. He hooked an arm around her neck and slammed her hard into the ground. The Princess coughed up some blood, but quickly looked over at Gerrik who had his hand on his sword, look reminding him this was her fight.

"Raff, no!" Gerrik yelled at his friend took in his Princess being hurt. In Raff's mind this was his moment to save her, with a war cry he charged Vaati, only to end up tripping over the mage's foot as he moved out of the way. Marisa took this opening to grab Vaati again and throw him airborne, moving out the way as he punched downwards and landed. His strike left a noticeable crater. Vaati noticed his blade was still in Midna's heart, and an evil smirk appeared on his face.

He quickly took his chance while Marisa was distracted for a moment, and bolted for Midna's body. Marisa noticed what he was doing and lunged forward as well. Vaati reached Midna's body first and grabbed the hilt of his sword. As he pulled it out he slashed, catching Marisa across the arm. The Princess cried out in pain but remained focused, firing more orbs at Vaati who nimbly jumped backwards, dodging them all. He lunged again at Marisa his blade pointed at her heart, but the Princess side-stepped and threw a bolt of energy at his back, knocking him to the ground again. But Vaati was too quick, and he rolled onto his back, thrusting his sword forward through Marisa's chest, piercing her lung.

"No!" Gerrik yelled as he charged forward, Vaati threw his arm out and blasted him with wind, as he fell from four feet in the air. Gerrik's rage took hold and he transformed into his wolf form, charging at Vaati. Vaati again and again tried to blast Gerrik with his wind spells, but the wolf form was much more nimble and in a matter of seconds, Gerrik had him pinned to his back snarling at him. Before Vaati even got a chance to speak, Gerrik ripped through his throat with his fangs, killing the mage instantly.

Raff managed to use Gerrik's distraction and attack on the Wind Mage to get Marisa to safety. He applied pressure to her wound, as Natasha who had been tending to some of the wounded Hylian Soliders now tried desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Mari...please hold on." Natasha said. The name of his sister made Gerrik's feral head shoot up, and he instantly transformed back.

"Marisa!" He yelled, crawling to his sister, she was coughing nothing but blood and convulsing.

"No, Marisa, please...don't die." Raff pleaded as he held her. Conner and Colin stood back and watched in shock. Gerrik punched the ground fighting back his feral form again, his eyes flashing from amber to his light blue.

"Damnit!" Gerrik yelled; Natasha dropped to her knees and wrapped Gerrik in her arms, letting him cry.

"I can help her." A phantom voice said. Majora's Mask appeared.

"Why should I trust you?" Gerrik barked at the mask. Although it had been an indirect factor, Majora's Mask was the reason behind Vaati and Marisa's fight, if not for the mask's existence, Marisa wouldn't of gone down the dark path, she wouldn't of lost her self.

"Fine...then let your sister die." The Mask said as it started to fade.

"Wait!" Raff yelled, the mask reappeared quickly. Gerrik eyed his friend with worry.

"Raff, you don't know the history of this mask." The Hero said.

"I'm not letting her die, trust me Gerrik, this is our only option!" He growled, grabbing the mask. Gerrik sighed. He knew Raff was right; he just hoped it would be like the Skull Kid years ago, and the mask wouldn't take her over completely. He looked up at Raff and nodded. The young swordsman looked at Marisa a weak smile on his face.

"I love you Mari...please, don't leave me." Raff said as he placed Marjora's Mask over Marisa's head. Almost instantly her wounds healed and she was breathing softly.

"She needs rest. Conner get a stretcher...and one for my mother." Gerrik said not wanting to look at his mother. Conner nodded and sent for two stretchers. Gerrik helped Raff place Marisa onto hers before he went over and by himself put Midna on hers. He let the soldiers carry them both into the castle. Once they were out of sight Gerrik fell to his knees and let out a blood-curdling scream. He felt himself shift but he didn't care. Right now he needed to release his rage. His scream turned into a howl as he cried.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and Gerrik had returned to the castle, Natasha had met him and embraced him. All of Castle Town and the Castle had heard his wolf forms cry. But they had also heard another one join him, almost like Link had come from the Sacred Realm to mourn with his son.

"Are you alright?" Conner asked as he and Zelda neared their daughter and the Hero.

Gerrik nodded. "As best as I can be. Where's Raff?" he asked.

Zelda sighed. "At Marisa's side, he wouldn't leave her." she said. She had been filled it on everything and her heart was breaking as well.

Gerrik extracted himself from Natasha's arms and headed off to the same room he had rested up in. He knocked on the door, but didn't wait for an answer. He walked in and saw Raff just sitting there looking at Marisa. "Hey." The Hero said. Raff nodded.

"Look I know how you feel, but, Raff, all we can do for her right now is to let her rest. Come on, you should eat." Gerrik said.

Raff sighed, still not standing. "You don't know how much I love her Gerrik." Raff said.

The Hero smirked and placed his hand on Raff's shoulder. "If you love her, then fight for her. Stand by my side when I fight Ghirahim. Help her...by helping me. I have no idea what forces Ghirahim will have. Raff I need your help."

"Alright." Raff said. Suddenly the room was filled by both men's grumbling stomachs.

"Let's go eat; you can come check on her later." Gerrik said, fighting back a laugh. Raff smirked and nodded.

"Alright...hey, race ya to the dining hall." The swordsman said, standing up and taking off at a run. Gerrik let out a laugh as he turned and began to walk towards the door. He heard and sensed movement and paused at the door.

"Mari?" He asked quietly, hopeful his sister was waking, but when he turned he saw no one in the bed.

"Mari?" Gerrik asked again, looking around. Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him and as he turned around all he heard was a blood-curdling scream.

 **End of Part I**

 _Wolfe: Well I hoped you all enjoyed the Part I of the Darkness Saga, Part II is being planned now, but for now, please review your thoughts and let me know your reactions, and as always please go check out my amazing Beta, Twilirupee on her page...until then my avid fans, this is Wolfe, signing off._


End file.
